When Devils Dance and Angels Sing
by Daizy Blackrose Of Slytherin
Summary: What happens when two people who seem right for each other are pulled apart from one another, they become lost. But what if they should remember this in their next life & one of them falls in love with someone that's not them? Read on to see what happens.
1. Prelude

**Note From Daizy: **First off this story was the actually the one that got me to want to started writting fanfic, in short this story was written before Pureblood in Muggles Clothing & Angelic Eyes. But at the time I was this more stories started popping into my mind & so I started writting those as well. Now I feel is the time to post this story in which is only 7 chapters long & is a crossover between the Phantom of the Opera crew & the Harry Potter crew but it's more of a Harry Potter fanfic because it take place in the relam of Harry Potter. But the beginning of story starts off with our friends from the Phantom of the Opera. Well anyways on with the story!

_Always,_

_Daizy Blackrose Of Slytherin_

**By the way: All characters are not mine minus Je'nien & Marissa.**

**

* * *

**

**When _Devils_ Dance and _Angels_ Sing.**

**_The Prelude_**

**She was sad to leave, but she knew she had to go where she would be well provided for and only Raoul could do that at the moment it seemed. **

**She knew living a life in the catacombs would not do any a good for her health nor for the health of any future children she bared. **

**She loved him, but she also love Raoul as well and this was why it was hard for her to say goodbye to her former teacher, her Angel, friend, and formost her soulmate. **

**Even tho she didn't know this, deep down inside Erik (A.K.A. The Phantom of The Opera.) had known and it pained him to no end to let her go. **

**But he knew a life in the catacombs was no life for such a beautiful Angelic being as herself, she needed the sun to dance along her skin and to kiss her hair with it's rays of life. **

**Erik knew that Christine needed to be taken care of in a way that only Raoul could at the time being. Erik could see the internal battle that was playing out in Christine's eyes and that was when he realized that she did love him, but they would never have a chance to play it out on their own stage of love and life. Erik said a silent goodbye and blew a kiss to Christine for one last time before she was gone for this life time. **

**Christine said a silent goodbye also and return a blown kiss with a blown kiss and a sad look on her face. **

**Erik knew she was only doing this because it was the proper thing to do at that point in time. **

**Erik now knew that Raoul would take good care of his Angel and that he truly did love Christine, he felt safe with knowing that but he was still going to miss her dearly. **

**As time passed Christine grew more sadder in which lead to her eventual death, it was due to heartbreak that she died. **

**After that Raoul was so sadden that he followed Christine soon after. **

**The only people that knew that this had happen at that point in time was Meg & her mother, for they had no clue if Erik was still alive or not for that they could not inform him of Christine's untimely death. In which made it all that much tougher when they did find him. **

_"Am sorry Erik but we had no way of knowing she was that far gone and that she was heartbroken still over the ordeal with you and Raoul ." said Meg sounding more older then the age she was._

_"I know it's just that, the thought of my Angel being dead is still a little much for me to handle."_

_"Am still not sure how to handle this without going into a complete rage." said Erik with a note of emotion to his voice._

_"She was my one amour sincere she should have lived longer then I." said Erik with a bit of anger in voice._

_"Mon Angel de Musique is gone..." said Erik crying now._

**He was now sure that life was hell for him, because his Angel was now gone for sure and he knew that she would not be returning for him like he hoped.**

**She's gone, gone forever, never for his eyes to see again, he knew he had his one chance in this lifetime and he blew it. **

**Now it was time to say goodbye to her forever for this lifetime, so Erik put a bunch of long stemmed rose with black silk ribbons tied to their stems and put them down on Christine's grave. **

**Meg let him have some time alone at Christine's grave. **

**Meg knew he had a lot to say to Christine and a lot of it was private.**

_"Well Christine my dear I guess that we are to never be in this lifetime, (he sighed) I will always love you my Angel their will never be another to take your place I promise with all my heart and soul ."_

_"Sleep well Mon cher Ange ." said Erik as he blown a kiss and bowed before he left._

**As he walked away from Christine's grave the wind blew and a bit of wind went past his ear. **

**He could have swore he herd Christine in the wind passing some words to him.**

_"Je t'adore aussi Erik, mon amour I'll always be with you._

_Til we are together again please remember the happier me and the happy times we shared not the sad times._

_Bye my love." Said (Christine/The wind)._

**All Erik could do was nod because he couldn't trust his voice at the moment and he was holding back tears that screamed to be let out, so after a few minutes he let them come out as he walked away from his past for the last time in this lifetime.**

* * *

**I hope you like that ending yet beginning to the story, but one thing I must mention is that not good with French wording so if I messed up any of the phasing wrong am so muchly sorry. Oh also by the way please tell me what you though of the story. Always, Daizy**


	2. Destiny's Sweet Torture

Ch. 1: Destiny's Sweet Torture. 

**"Today's the day yea, woo who!" said Je'nein jumping up and down happily. **

**"Yeah, yeah I know you get to go to that fancy school somewhere here in the U.K. and I get stuck going back to the States to a normal boring high school life, oh yeppy!" said Marissa sarcastically. **

**"Yeah but I get to learn some cool stuff and also get to do my dancing and practice my singing." said Je'nein with a wine to her voice. **

**"I know it's just, that I'm sad to see you go is all." said Marissa. **

**"Knowing you'll be far away and not with the gang this year sucks big time Sis." Marissa said in a stressed out bummed out tone. **

**"Oh don't worry Marissa you & me are best friends we can write each other, oh by way if a owl should happen to drop by your window with a letter it's from me ok?" asked Je'nein. **

**"Um ooook?" said Marissa with a look of rrrrright gotcha ha ha. **

**"It's the way they send messages outta their ok I didn't know til I got my damn introduction letter sorrrrrry." said Je'nein a little snippy. **

**"Ok soooooo sorry I didn't mean to affined you oh mighty one." said Marissa being sarcastic. **

**"Ok ok I've got to get going to Kings Cross to met up with the rest of my future classmates, will you come to see me off at least before I meet with them?" asked Je'nein. **

**"Yeah sure I guess I can do that." said Marissa sounding bummed as hell. **

**"One other thing tho NO EMOTIONAL SCENE PLEASE!" said Je'nein with a serious tone to her voice. **

**"Ooooooook I'll try but I can't promise anything tho." said Marissa with little girl pout eyes. **

**"Hahahaha you always get me when you do that, so stop please." Je'nein said while laughing. **

**"Fine, fine I will." said Marissa. **

**So they grabbed her stuff and put it in the back of their rent a car. **

**Marissa got to drive the car because she had driven in a English car a couple times before. **

**Je'nein got in and pulled her favourite cd out of it's case, then popped it into the cars cd player. **

**All the music she loved was on it only because she burned it all onto the disc. **

**Let's just say she had a big selection of music, because she really really loved music. **

**On the way to King's Cross you could hear the music and her singing outside of the car. **

**"Come on Marissa sing with me it's fun!" said Je'nein all hyper like. **

**"What and embarrass myself in the process, oh hell no!" said Marissa eyes widen.**

**"I'll leave the singing to you Sis!" said Marissa with a eyebrow crooked upward. **

**"Find party pooper." said Je'nein sounding all of sudden bummed out. **

**Je'nein had made sure to pack her cd player where she could have access to it once she was on the train. **

**So once they got into the parking lot she popped the cd out of the car's player and put it in it's case. She put the case into her coat packet and then Marissa had pulled into a parking stall & turned off the car. **

**They both got out and grabbed Je'nein's stuff from the back. **

**Then they proceed to make their way to the platform marked on her ticket. **

**"Hmmmm they must have made a typo on my ticket, because I can't find platform nine and three quarters!" said Je'nein a little peeved. **

**"Hey umm...Je'nein...check that out!" said Marissa a little shakenley pointing to some people. **

**Je'nein noticed where she was pointing, a young man with red hair was going thru a wall and disappearing right in front of her eyes. **

**"Holy mother of Merlin that can't have just happened!" Je'nein said with her eyes widen and mouth wide opened. **

**"Yeah Sis I agree with ya, that is way mental like something outta the Twilight Light Zone." Stated a rather wigged out Marissa. **

**Their was two others with red hair standing there, one with their trunk getting ready to do the same thing and the other was their to make sure they got to the train on time. **

**Then there was a young man with midnight black & brown hair and emerald green eyes with them as well. **

**"Maybe I should ask them they might know." said Je'nein pointing to the oldest looking redhead. **

**"Ummmm yeah Sis you go do that & in the mean time I'll check my sanity to see if all that was the little green men from Mars playing a trick!" Marissa said sounding a little out of it but also a little sarcastic. **

**"Ok then I will." said Je'nein. **

**Now Marissa was looking at Je'nein like as if she had gone mad, but none the less Je'nein had gone to ask the redheaded man her question.**

**"Ummm excuse me Sir, but could you please direct me to platform nine and three quarters by any chance?" **

**The redheaded man turn to face her as well as the young man with the midnight black and brown hair. **

**The redhead spoke first. **

**"Oh you must be new to Hogwarts, but you look to old to be a first year?"**

**Then the redheaded man turned his head to the young man to say something to him. **

**"Harry go on ahead, I'll get her thru ok." said the redheaded man. **

**"Yes Sir." said Harry with a kind smile towards Je'nein and nodded his head, then went thru the wall to get on the platform. **

**At this point the redheaded man turned his head back to Je'nein awaiting her responds.**

**"Yes sir this is my first time going there and I'm seventeen years old, I hope that's not to old for my grade level there." said Je'nein. **

**"Well then Miss ...what is your name by the way?" asked the redheaded man. **

**"Oh..um..my..name is Je'nein C. Masterson nice to meet you...um...Mr...um?" said Je'nein with a question to her voice. **

**"Oh I'm Mr. Weasley nice of you to be joining the rest at Hogwarts Miss Masterson." **

**By this time the young man with the midnight black and brown hair had already passed thru the magical wall and so the only people left standing there was Je'nein, Mr. Weasley, and Marissa. **

**"Ok Marissa this is where I part from you Sis, give mom my love k?" said Je'nein as she gave Marissa a goodbye hug. **

**"Write me k Sis, goodbye Je'nein have a great year and don't torment those boys too much especially that one with the dark hair that was just here a second ago ok?" said Marissa laughing. **

**Before she was about to leave Marissa whispered in Je'nein's ear: **

**"Go after the guy I just mention, he's a real looker and he smiled at you before he went thru the wall, just thought you should know Sis." said Marissa and then she gave a wink. **

**"Umm...thanks I think, bye Mari." said Je'nein with a wave. **

**With that Marissa waved bye and turn around headed in the direction of the rent-a-car. **

**Je'nein turn back to Mr. Weasley. **

**"Ok how do I get on the platform by the way?" asked Je'nein. **

**"Oh yeah that bit of matter, well first off." **

**"You might want to back up a little there, ah yeah right next to that pillar behind ya, ah good good." **

**"Ok now you want to focus on the middle of that wall there." said Mr. Weasley.**

**Pointing to the wall he was speaking about that was about six or seven feet away from Je'nein.**

**"Are you focus on the wall there?" asked Mr. Weasley. **

**"Yes Sir I am, now what?" asked Je'nein. **

**"Ok now I want you to take a run with this cart right at the middle of that wall k?" asked Mr. Weasley. "K." said Je'nein. **

**"Ok ...1...2...3...go!" said Mr. Weasley. **

**On that note Je'nein ran the cart towards the middle of the wall thinking she was going to crash into it, but at the moment of impact no crash happened. **

**She emerged to the other side as well as Mr. Weasley to help guild her to the train with her stuff. **

**"Ah you did better then some of the others on their first time thru, Congrats Miss Masterson and Welcome to your first year & I'm guessing last year as well at Hogwarts." said Mr. Weasley. **

**"Why thank you Mr. Weasley, for your help." said Je'nein. **

**"No problem Miss Masterson, I'd do that for any student going to Hogwarts." said Mr. Weasley. **

**"Oh by the way what house is your child or children in if you don't mind me asking?" asked Je'nein. **

**"Oh my children are in Gryffindor house all of them, in fact I think your going to be put in the same year as my son Ron." said Mr. Weasley. **

**"Oooh I hope so, but the house I got put into is different though & that just sucks for me then." said Je'nein kinda sadly. **

**"Why's is that?" asked Mr. Weasley sounding concerned. **

**"Because I was not placed in house Gryffindor Sir." said Je'nein concerned like. **

**"What house did they place you in?" asked Mr Weasley sounding concerned. **

**"They placed me in house Slytherin Sir." said Je'nein like it was an everyday thing. **

**"Oh you poor girl, I feel truly sorry for you and wish you the best of luck with your housemates for they can be a sly, sneaky, underhanded, & aristocratic sort that house." said Mr. Weasley friendly like. **

**"Oh well I'll make a note of that Sir for the future of my sanity." said Je'nein. **

**"Well then I'd best get on the train and thanks again for the help Mr. Weasley I won't forget it." Je'nein said with greatfulness to her voice. **

**"Well goodbye Miss Masterson, stay safe." said Mr. Weasley feeling as though he just sent a lamb off to be sacrificed to the loins but in this case serpents. **

**She nodded then turned to get on the train and then disappeared into the darkness of the train. **

**Once Je'nein was on board the train things seemed ok for the time being that's until she had to find a compartment to settle down in. **

**Almost all the compartments on the way down the hall were full. **

**One of the compartments she passed along the way had a redheaded girl & another girl with black hair & two other girls that looked to be twins. **

**The redheaded girl reminded her of Mr. Weasley in some small way.**

**But since the compartment was full Je'nein decided to move onward to find a compartment. **

**She found a compartment that was not full at all for it only had three people in it. **

**So the compartment that Je'nein had stopped at had three people that looked like they were friends. **

**The first person had red hair and brown eyes and he looked like he was about to up-chuck something. **

**The second person had long brown slightly curly but a little frizzy hair and brown eyes to match and she was trying to cast some spell on the redhead to help him feel better.**

**The third person was the young man from the platform earlier with the midnight black and brown hair and emerald green eyes and he was letting the brown haired girl do her work. **

**He just sat their and as soon as the door opened his eyes were glued to Je'nein in a second flat. **

**This did startle Je'nein a bit considering back home, that Mrs. Jahonson didn't let her and Marissa go out with boys that much. **

**It did do a number on her nerves. **

**Because of her being startled this brought a memory of her past life to her mind. Je'nein's/Christine's Memory**

**"I didn't startle you did I Christine?" asked Erik with a smirk on his face. **

**"I...I...don't know teacher." said a slightly startled Christine.**

**At that point in time Je'nein felt a tap on shoulder and at that made Je'nein jump and brought her back to the present point in time. **

**"Ahhhh!" said Je'nein with wide eyes to match. **

**"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." said the young man with the midnight black and brown hair while he was blushing. **

**"Ya look new, what's your name?" asked the same boy still blushing.**

**At this point Je'nein now was remembering what Marissa had whispered to her before she left her & this made her gulp & blush in responds. **

**(Gulp & blushing) **

**"My...my name is Je'nein Masterson and you are?" said Je'nein a bit shakey. **

**"Oh nice to meet you _Je'nein _I'm Harry Potter and the two over there (pointing to the seat across from him.) are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." **

**"Hullo." said Ron looking a little better but still not over his ailment. **

**"Hullo and Welcome to Hogwarts." said Hermione holding a hand out to shake. **

**"Thanks, I'm glad to be joining your school." said Je'nein shaking Hermione's hand in return. **

**"So where ya from _Je'nein_?" asked Harry as he rolled Je'nein's name off the tip of his tongue. **

**"Oh I'm from the States." Je'nein said shyly turning a slight pinker in the cheeks cause of the way Harry said her name. **

**"Oh what part of the States?" asked Hermione sounding excited. **

**"Oh um the west coast up in Salem, Oregon." said Je'nein with a slight smile. **

**"Oh how wonderful, well Hogwarts is a ok place when you avoid curtain people." said Hermione as she rolled her eyes. **

**"Oh really?" asked Je'nein looking a bit concerned. **

**"Yeah like theirs this guy named Draco Malfoy that's a real git and he hates Muggles because of him being a Pureblood." said Hermione with unblinded hate for this guy. **

**"Ooooh" Je'nein said with wide eyes. **

**"By the way what is a Muggle?" asked Je'nein. **

**All three Harry, Ron, and Hermione's mouths dropped at this questions. **

**"You mean to tell us you didn't know what a Muggle is?" asked Hermione. **

**Je'nein shook her head up and down as to say yes with her cheeks going pink again from embarrassment. **

**"Ok listen, a Muggle is a person born of the mortal world with no magic powers, a Muggle with magic powers is called a Muggle-born and a Pureblood is a witch and or wizard that were born in the Wizardry World with magic and their families blood has not been tainted by having a Muggle in there blood line like say Malfoy's family." said Hermione with a bit of hate in her voice. **

**"Ooooooh I see, so what are all of you in that gene pool sorta speak?" said Je'nein with a look of umm.**

**"Well I'm a Muggle-born." said Hermione.**

**"I'm a Pureblood, but unlike Malfoy's family my family are friends with all Muggles well expect my older brother Percy he's quite a prat when it comes to that." said Ron.**

**Harry at that point was still quite & had not said a word yet.**

**"And I'm a Half-Blood, see my Mother was a Muggle-Born & my Father was a Wizard." said Harry.**

**"Oh wow what a nice mix of blood lines you guys have going on here, I guess that puts me in the same pot as Hermione then but please don't spread that around & oh Ron sorry to hear that your brother don't like Muggles that much." said Je'nein.**

**"Nah it's not a big worry, anyways it's Percy's loss our gain." said Ron casually. **

**At this Je'nein felt a need to go walking for a bit as to clear her head after being told what she just was heard. **

**"Well then it's been nice meeting yall, but I think I'm going to go walking for a bit I need to clear my mind some." said Je'nein as she reached in her duffle bag for her cd player and pulled it out. **

**"Oh and about when I came in earlier Harry, you didn't startle me I was in the middle of a memory from long ago and you tapping my shoulder kinda brought it back to my mind." Je'nein said with somewhat sad eyes. **

**"Ok as long as your sure." said Harry with a smile. **

**Then she nodded her head as to say yes.**

**Then Je'nein smiled & put in the cd from her pocket and put the headphones on, then turn on the cd player. **

**Then she slipped the cd player into her pocket and waved bye to her compartment pals.**

**Ron & Hermione waved back & Harry waved back but also was smiling at her sweetly.**

**This only made Je'nein blush in return & so she decided she'd bested get out of their before he had the chance to do more than make her blush.**

**So on that note she walked out of the compartment & started walking. **

**She decided to turn up the volume on her cd player to hear and feel the music's full effect. **

**She went on walking for a bit and she was so into her music she didn't watch where she was walking. **

**She bumped right into a young man with white vanilla blonde hair and silvery gray/blue eyes. **

**(Ooof as Je'nein lands on her bum!) **

**"What in Merlin's name...?" said Je'nein half to herself while still laying on the floor trying to get back up. **

**"Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I going, may I help you up?" asked the young man with white vanilla blonde hair. **

**Je'nein looked up to see a really cute looking guy before her & said: **

**"Ummm...sure." Je'nein said smiling shyly & blushing. **

**Je'nein was thinking at that point while the guy was helping her up: "Oh my word he is a hottie, how did I get blessed to bump into him." **

**Je'nein thought she'd say she was sorry for not watching where she going. **

**"I'm sorry also I wasn't paying any mind to anything around me." Je'nein said looking like a little girl that just got scorned. **

**"Ok if you say so." said the young man just shrugging. **

**"Oh by the way I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?" said Draco now sounding like a person that was born from a aristocratic family for sure. **

**Then Je'nein thought at first: "Did I say blessed to bump into him, I might have to take that back now because of who he is",then she gulped at remembering that he was not bad looking and then blushed from embarrassment. **

**Then she remembered that he had ask her of about her name and so she thought she'd tell him, since he nice enough to tell her his name. **

**"Well then I'm Je'nein C. Masterson, I'm delighted to meet you Draco Malfoy." Je'nein said shyly with a slight blush still on her cheeks. **

**"You look new, for I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts last year." said Draco with a look of interest. **

**"That because I was just transferred here from the State this year." said Je'nein with matter of a fact tone. **

**"Oh well then, do you happen to know what house your be in this year Masterson?" said Draco trying to sounding superior to her. **

**"Yeah house Slytherin and you?" asked Je'nein with one eyebrow upward. **

**"Ah same as you, on that note I welcome you to house Slytherin and to Hogwarts!" Draco said as he gave her his famous Malfoy smile and a quick friendly kiss on the hand.**

**Je'nein was now thinking: "Wow what a smile & such a charmer I'm going to have to watch myself around him, cause that smile & charm could get me in trouble in sooooo many ways." **

**(Je'nein Gulping because of this.) **

**"Um...um...thank you Mr. Malfoy." said Je'nein blushing ear to ear from the fact that a guy had just kissed her hand. **

**Draco was now finding this amuzing, but wouldn't dare show it yet for he was just getting to know Je'nein & he didn't want her to run off just yet so he decided to have her move to his compartment for the rest of the trip. **

**So he thought he'd ask as to where her stuff had been stored.**

**"Well now what compartment did you stole your stuff in so I can have you transferred to my compartment, us Slytherins must stick together you know?" asked Draco with a eyebrow upward and a smirk on his face. **

**"Oh follow me then I'll take you there, if you don't mind me doing so." asked Je'nein figuring that he was probably the type that you would follow. **

**"Fine, but let's not make it a habit Masterson cause Malfoy's are normally leaders not followers." Draco said with his aristocratic voice. **

**Je'nein was now thinking: "_Oh yeah I was right & I just had to run into a aristocratic jerk with good looks ...fucking wonderful."_ **

**"Fine Malfoy." said Je'nien with a bit of anger in her voice.**

**"Ohhh your a feisty witch aren't you?" asked Draco aristocratic playfulness in his tone.**

**Je'nein was now thinking: _"Oh yeah I must watch myself around him, he's not just charming but he's a bit of a flirt too...are all guys at Hogwarts like this or is it just him?"_**

**So on that note they walked down the hallway to the compartment where her stuff was stashed at and along the way Je'nein turn her cd player back on to listen to something other then Draco's voice at the moment. **

**She turn it up loud so that anyone that past her could hear it. **

**At that Draco wondered what type of music she was listening to, so he cast a spell so he could hear what she was hearing and see what she was seeing while listening to the music at that point in time. **

**Boy was he shocked by what he saw and heard. **

Her thoughts whirled of masked balls and grand operas with her as the center of attention on the stage.

Also her thoughts were also filled with men in costumes that had mask of black and hair midnight black, their was one that Draco noticed had caught Je'nein's attention the most.

That one was wearing a black suit, with a black cape and was tall, dark in matter of presents not skin tone, but the two most things he was.

Was very handsome he had midnight black hair with what looked to be icy crystal blue eyes and a singing voice of that of an angel.

But yet something about him had frighten Je'nein to no end and she didn't know why.

Then a blonde haired girl in a ballet outfit came up to her and had something to tell her.

Draco at this point hid in the darkness of a near by column to hear what the blonde ballerina had to say to Je'nein & this is what Draco heard:

"Christine we must get you outta hear, for the Phantom is hear and mustin find you or you'll be doomed!" said her blonde haired friend.

"But Meg I...I can't I'm to scared to move onward in fear he will notice and start singing his songs to lure me to him!" said a frighten Christine.

"He will find you sooner if you don't Christine!" said Meg trying to get her friend out of what they thought was danger.

"If she don't what Little Giry?" asked Erik with a smirk on his face after coming out of the shadows.

(Meg gaps)

"Um...never mind then." said Meg wide-eyed with fear.

At that Meg runs off without Christine to let her mother know what was going on.

(Christine gaps also)

At that point Christine noticed he was their and she knew their was no escape from him, so she didn't move from her spot as he moved closer to her.

**At that point Draco had had enough of seeing inside Je'nein's head and taped Je'nein on the shoulder to wake her from her thoughts or daydreams. **

**Je'nein jumped at this and turn to see who taped her, only to bump into Draco again. **

**This time she looked frighten at the whole thought. **

**Draco noticed that her eyes looked different some how they were darker and bigger & with him remembering what he just saw from her thoughts or memories, he could use this to his advantage. **

**"Did you have fun daydreaming Masterson?" said Draco with his eyebrows upward while smirking. **

**"Oh...uh sorry I had a memory from my past life hit me." said Je'nein a little out of it. **

**"Past life you say?" asked Draco a little interested in this. **

**"Yeah all my life I've been remembering bits and pieces of what I believe to be my past life for some reason, that's why I like music and dancing so much." **

**"It's also why I do good at both of them as well." said Je'nein. **

**"Oh and this happens to frighten you how?" asked Draco. **

**"Because theirs a chance that who I'm frighten of could have been reborn with his memories fully intact and possibly come looking for me." said Je'nein looking a little worried. **

**"Hahaha that's a good one Masterson your a great storyteller really you are, but you don't believe those visions now do you?" asked Draco with a aristocratic eyebrow upward in question. **

**"Um...yeaaaah." Je'nein said looking like a shy little girl all of a sudden. **

**Draco shook his head in disbelief, then said to Je'nein. **

**"Come now let's get your stuff and hurry!" sounding every bit the aristocrat that he was.**

**A few more steps and they where back at the Golden Trio's compartment. **

**"This is the place." said Je'nein. **

**"Your stuff is with the Mudblood, Weasel, and Potty?" Draco said looking at her with disgust in his eyes. **

**"Um...yeah Malfoy, it was a compartment that was not full at the time and they treated me kindly, but of course I hadn't told them what house I was in ether." said Je'nein with a small smile. **

**"Of course they treated you kindly, their from house Gryffindor their all like that with all of those Muggle-borns & such ." Draco said with a sneer on his face.**

**Je'nein at that point was thinking: "Gods Hermione was right bout his dislike for Muggles & to think he doesn't know that I'm a Muggle-born, well I'll let him find out on his own hehehe."**

**"Well hold on here and I'll tell them what's up, then I'll get my stuff ok?" said Je'nein so casually. **

**"On that note, do you want me to help you with your stuff?" asked Draco trying to be nice again. **

**"Why I'd love it if you would please." said Je'nein sounding a bit like a aristocrat herself without knowing it.**

**She slid the door open and popped head in to say hi. **

**"Hey guys." said Je'nein looking at them a little weary because of what she had to tell them. **

**"Why the long face Je'nein?" asked Ron looking concerned. **

**"Oh well I just found one of my housemates and I'm sad to say that my stuff will be move to his compartment." said Je'nein. **

**"What's so bad bout that?" asked Harry with eyebrows raised. **

**"Well why it is bad is that it's that person that you guys told me about earlier." said Je'nein feeling the dread sink in. **

**At that they looked her with a look of shock on their faces. **

**They just remembered that they never cared to ask her what house she was put into & now they knew without asking very well what house she belonged to, but she seemed to kind & shy to be a Slytherin.**

**Harry was thinking at that moment: "Here I was starting to like her, she seemed sooo sweet & sooo shy theirs no way she could be a Slytherin." **

**Ron being the first to recover from the shock said something to show his sympathies toward Je'nein.**

**"You poor thing, having to put up with Malfoy the whole year, that's down right mean!" said Ron. "Yeah I agree with Ron." said Harry with a sad look on his face.**

**Draco decided to move closer to Je'nein at that moment to hear what they were saying & if any of it was about him, he wasn't disappointed.**

**"Be careful around Malfoy then, you never know what's on his ferret mind." said Hermione. **

**It was at that moment Draco made his presents known to them even tho he was behind Je'nein at the moment.**

**"I heard that Granger." said Draco with a superior tone to his voice and a sneer on his face. **

**At this even tho Draco couldn't see this, Hermione flipped him a very unlady like middle finger. **

**Then Je'nein said as she was adding more fuel to the fire without knowing it.**

**"Hey hey now it's cool between him and me I think, in fact he's been kind to me the whole time since I bumped into him in the hallway out their." said Je'nein in a upbeat tone. **

**"Oh really, didn't know that Malfoy had a kindness bone in his body." said Hermione sarcastically. **

**"Your only jealous Granger cause I won't extend my kindness your way, you filthy Mudblood." said Draco with a sneer. **

**At that point Je'nein took in slow even breaths as to not show her anger from what Draco had called Hermione knowing it was a insult to her too even tho he didn't know it or did he.**

**Hermione at this point responded back with her remark.**

**"I'm not going to be jealous of a stuck-up, egotistical, show-off of a Pureblood like you Malfoy, cause your not worth my time you prat!" said Hermione with a tons of hate to back those words.**

**"Je'nein hurry up already, I can't believe were still talking to them!" said Draco from behind her sounding annoyed. **

**"Ok ok already I'm getting my stuff down, ahhhggghhhh...here...weee...go...! **

**(Ooof!) **

**As her and her trunk landed on the floor. **

**"Are you ok Je'nein!" asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the same time. **

**"Yeah I'm ok, but thanks for asking tho." said Je'nein smiling.**

**"Are you ok in there, their not trying to harm you are they?" asked Draco with his aristocratic voice. **

**"Um...I think not Draco, why don't you come get my duffle bag and I'll take the trunk ok?" asked Je'nein. **

**As she was getting up Draco offered a hand to help her and she took it. **

**"Thank you Draco." said Je'nein shyly. **

**Harry saw the way Je'nein had reacted to Draco & it ate him up inside so much. **

**"Whatever, let's just get out of here for the love of Merlin." said Draco sarcastically. **

**"Yes Malfoy." said Je'nein with a hint of anger to her voice. **

**"Ooooh sounds like she getting mad at you Malfoy." said Hermione sarcastically. **

**"Shut your bloody mouth Granger." Draco said sneering at Hermione. **

**"What truth hurts Malfoy or do you have crush on Je'nein." Ron said with a smirk on his face. **

**(The Golden Trio are laughing at this point.) **

**"I don't have to take this from the likes of you lot." said Draco in the aristocratic snob like form. **

**"Get outta here Malfoy and go to hell." Hermione said in a I-don't-want-to-hear-your-shit-today type tone. **

_(Only if you go there first Granger!) _**Draco thought. **

**"Fine we will, come along Je'nein let's get from here." Draco demanded. **

**"Yes Draco." Je'nein said sadly looking at Harry.**

**Then...**

**As she reached for her trunk so did Draco and their hands met at the same time, they looked at each other for moment. **

**They were both thinking: "My word/damn/-- her/his hand is sooo soft."**

**Then Draco moved her hand so he could pick up the trunk instead of her. **

**"Pick up your duffle bag Masterson and let's go!" Draco demanded. **

**So Je'nein picked up her duffle bag and followed to the door, then said to her former companions: "Goodbye Ron & Hermione." said Je'nein quickly.**

**They nodded their heads as to say bye.**

**Then she looked at Harry & said as she was smiling: "Til we meet again Harry Potter." **

**He in turn said smiling & slightly blushing: "Til we meet again _Je'nein Masterson_." **

**Then he winked at her for a added touch.**

**At that moment Je'nein felt herself blush.**

**That's when he knew he had hit her heart in some small way. **

**With that she exit the compartment and she followed Draco to his compartment on the train. **

**He opened the door and enter with the trunk in tow. **

**Then Je'nein went thru the door just as Draco put her trunk upon the shelf next to his. **

**"Now this is better." said Draco sounding quite aristocratic. **

**Je'nein was all to quite as she put her duffle bag down on the seat next to her. **

**Sitting down she now opened her duffle to get out a big book. **

**She opened the book looking at it fondly. **

**"What's that?" asked Draco with a aristocratic sneer. **

**Pointing at a book that had pictures in it, but none that were moving & he thought it was a odd book. **

**"It's my picture album of friends and family and special events that have happen in my life so far, I still lots of pages to fill in this book." said Je'nein smiling. **

**"Oh let me see these." demanded Draco with his aristocratic attitude. **

**"Ok." said Je'nein feeling a bit thrown off by Draco's sudden controlling.**

**At that point Draco sat down next to her with book in hand. **

**Je'nein noticed and shifted in her seat a little bit due to their closeness on the seat.**

**"The first two pages are from my first grade years and then it goes up in grade from their." said Je'nein trying to make sure that Draco didn't noticed her uneasy by the fact of his closeness. **

**"Ummmm...who's this person here with you?" asked Draco with a eyebrow raised while at looking the blonde haired and blue eyed girl in the picture next to Je'nein. **

**Je'nein felt relived that he didn't notice her uneasiness & started to talk about the person in the picture.**

**But while Je'nein was talking about her sister Draco scooted a little closer for he had noticed her uneasiness but didn't let it show that he knew.**

**"Oh that is my best friend and also adoptive sister Marissa, that picture was taken the day before my whole world came to a end or so it seemed." Je'nein said sadly. **

**"Why, what happen the next day that was so bad?" asked Draco almost sounding as tho he cared. **

**"My parents got kill in a car crash the next day, by some stupid git of a driver." said Je'nein with much hate in her voice. **

**"My father was a pro at the violin and he played across the world when asked, well the day it happen my father was just coming back from one of his biggest job at the time." said Je'nein.**

**"Mother had gone to the train station to met him & then on their way back is when it happen, it was almost nightfall before the police came to my adoptive mother's house to give us the news." said Je'nein. **

**One of the professors popped their head in at that moment to let them know they were almost there at their destination and that they might want to get their robes on now. **

**"Yes Professor." said Draco. **

**Je'nein nodded her head. **

**Then the professor left to go about her duties. **

**"Ok let's get into our robes." said Draco looking as tho it were an everyday thing to do. **

**He went over to the compartment door and closed the curtains, then locked door. **

**He got his robe and school uniform, then preceded to take off his shirt. **

**This only made Je'nein's eyes widen and made her blush as she turn around quickly so she wouldn't be looking at him, she whispered under breath. **

**"**_Oh my goodness, he's not shy at all I'd best watch myself around him for sure._**_"_ **

**"Jeez Masterson you look as you never seen guy change before!" said Draco looking surprised as he pulled down his robe. **

**Je'nein nodded her head up & down as to say yes.**

**"Actually I haven't til now, my adoptive mother was strict about me & Marissa in the matter of boys or should I say men at this point." said Je'nein plainly but sadly. **

**"What? That means your a...?" asked Draco. **

**"Yeah that means I'm yes a v... and I plan to stay that way for a long while." said Je'nein. **

**"Well then your in the wrong house then my dear!" said Draco in a matter of fact type way. **

**"Why is that, (Je'nein then clears her throat) you mind turning round so I can change into my uniform & robe please?" asked Je'nein. **

**"Well for why they put you in the wrong house is this, most girls in house Slytherin are not virgins nor do they stay virgins that long if they were first in the place." said Draco aristocratically. **

**"Also no I do mind, cause this is my compartment your in so I'll not be ordered about by a silly girl!" Draco said with his aristocratic air about him. **

**"Fine then, I'll just have to have my back facing you while I change." said Je'nein.**

**So Je'nein turn her back towards Draco & then proceed with changing into her uniform, but of course while doing so she felt Draco's eyes on her back & the rest of her.**

**So she hurried with the changing. **

**(Gulp & Blush!) **

**Je'nein thought to herself as she was changing: "_Great I'm stuck in a house with a bunch of aristocratic horny people gahhhhhhhhhhhh gods why me! " _**

_**"Good thing my head is still in my robe, oh crap he pulled it down over my head dame him!**_** "**

**As Draco pulled Je'nein's robe down the rest of way so he could see her reaction, he was met with Je'nein's chocolate brown eyes wide in surprise & a blush to her cheeks. **

**"What, are you blushing about what I just said _Je'nein_?" said Draco in a rather seductive way. **

**Je'nein at this point now thinking: "_Aghhhhh I'm going to get even with him for making feel so small and for pulling down my robe, that's my job to do he's got some nerve dame him!" _**

_**"Dame him and saying my name like he just did grrrrrrr are all aristocratic British wizards like this?" **_

**"Maybe...I...I...don't know!" said Je'nein rather flustered and unsure about what was going on in his head. **

**"What did I get you hot and flustered _Masterson?" _said Draco in still a seductive way as he started to walk towards her.**

**Je'nein at this point thought: "_Oh hell yeah I'm flustered and feeling quite hot at the moment, oh please back away please back away ohhh crap he's not backing away!" _**

**As Je'nein started to backaway from Draco & gulped.**

**Draco replied with: "Cause I think you are flustered _Masterson_ and this is not the end of it _Je'nein!" _Draco said as he had her backed up against the wall. **

**"Your a Slytherin girl face up to your destiny, cause sooner or later you'll be the new house whore and I normally get to break them in first and by the way am called the Slytherin sex god for a reason!" said Draco as he gave her a passionate, needing kiss on the lips. **

**At first Je'nein wanted nothing more then to smack him for what he said and for how he was acting towards her, but then thought about it here a guy was kissing her after she thought she'd never get the chance.**

**Inside Je'nein's mind at the moment: _"Oooooh my god a guy is kissing me finely and he's a hot one at that, dame it no I can't let him do this to me not at all, hot or not!" _**

_**"And by all means am not going to be the house whore not at all, am not that easy!" **_**thought Je'nein. **

**At that point she shoved Draco away from her. **

**"Keep your hands off me Malfoy!" shouted Je'nien. **

**"Oh no no my sweet, you'll learn your place, if I have anything to say about it!" said a fearrious Draco. **

**This frighten Je'nein a little, but she told herself to be strong & not to let him bully her around so she retorted with her own remark. **

**"I beg the differ dear Mr. Malfoy, cause where I come from I'm as free as the wind and as I see it I still I'm!" stated a overly confinite Je'nein. **

**(Whoo-Whoo) **

**The train whistled as it was slowing down it's stop at Hogsmeade Station. **

**"Ah finely I can get off this train and get the hell away from you!" Je'nein spat at Draco. **

**Draco saw the fire burning in her eyes & wanted noting more than to keep it near him. **

**So as Je'nein was turning to go to the door Draco grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to him. **

**"Ah ah not so fast _Masterson_, we will walk out together and I will not let you out of my reach, you will learn my dear like the others!" Draco said sounding in command and very aristocratic. **

**At him saying this it sent shivers down Je'nein's back in a scary way.**

**But with this Je'nein was all of a sudden brave & with her free hand slapped Draco across the face and started to tell him: **

**"I told you to keep your fucking hands off me and no I will not be the new house whore, I'll prove that I'm not that type of girl to all of your Slytherin asses!" Je'nein said very pissed at this point. **

**Because of a slap to the face Draco let go of Je'nein's wrists and at that point Je'nein made her escape out the door. **

**At this point Je'nein made her way off the train as quick as possible and because they had sent her the newly designed school uniforms, she had pockets in her robe big enough to put her cd player with her headphones as well. **

**She was happy about that. **

**She could listen to her music between classes while in robe this was cool she thought! **

**While walking thru the rest of the students she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione ahead of her and called out to them. **

**"Hey guys wait up please!" she said sounding desperate. **

**The Golden Trio turn to look at her and were surprised she still wanted to talk them, for the fact that she was a Slytherin. **

**She saw the surprise on their faces and asked what was wrong. **

**"Ok guys what's wrong?" asked Je'nein sounding concerned. **

**"Well um ya see umm...!" said Harry while trying to tell her what was on their minds at the moment but failing in his attempt & ended up blushing in the end.**

**"I think what Harry was trying to say was that since we had found out that your a Slytherin, that you wouldn't want to be around us nor speak to us." said Hermione. **

**"Um...no just the opposite really, especially right now hide me from Draco please!" said Je'nein in rather worried tone while looking around to see if Draco was anywhere near by. **

**"Oh why did Malfoy do something to you?" asked Harry sounding concerned. **

**"No but he did look like he was going to do something to me, that something is something I will let no guy do to me til am good and ready!" said one frighten Je'nein. **

**"Oh wait now that I remember he did do one thing that I would love to smack him for!" said Je'nein sounding a bit pissed now at the thought. **

**"What did he do?" said Harry sounding a bit pissed at Draco himself. **

**"He took away my chance for my first kiss by kissing me!" said Je'nein looking a little pissed off at the thought.**

**Harry's fists clinched at his side at hearing this, cause he wanted to be the one to do that & to hear that his rival had stolen his chance had made Harry even more pissed at Draco. **

**"Ewwwwwww" said Hermione with her face looking disgusted & now she was feeling really sorry for Je'nein having to been kissed by the ferret & also having to be stuck in the same house as his royal jerkness yeah Je'nein was going to having a bad year thought Hermione. **

**"Oh I feel sorry for ya and to think you have to see him all bloody year, that's down right cruel!" said Ron with his eyebrows upward. **

**Harry nodded his head yes at this.**

**"I agree with you Ron, that it's the most cruellest thing that anyone could have done to me, but it's the lot in life that I have to accept." said Je'nein plainly. **

**"Well if he tries anything else come tell one of us ok?" said Harry as he looked Je'nein in the eyes while smiling. **

**All she could do was nod yes while smiling back & blushing. **

**So all four of them walk to a carriage. **

**Harry was kind to Je'nein, he held open the door for her and helped her in the carriage.**

**"After you my dear lady." said Harry as he helped Je'nein up into the carriage.**

**"Why thank you dear sir." said Je'nein with a smile. **

**Then he got in and sat next to her taking in all of her American beauty as he watched her.**

**While the Golden Trio & Je'nein were getting into the carriage someone from Gryffindor House was watching from a distance & was shocked beyond words to see a Slytherin acting civil with a Gryffindor, also said Gryffindor acting kind in return to said Slytherin.**

**All the redheaded Gryffindor could tell about the Slytherin was that she was a girl with dark hair & she could tell that her brother's friend Harry was the Gryffindor in question.**

**But then she climbed into her carriage & thought nothing more of it til later.**

**Back in Harry's carriage he was just sitting their next to Je'nein watching her intently & was thinking thru something's that he noticed about her. **

**Harry was thinking their was something about her, a mysterious, sad but beautiful aura around her. **

**It was unique and something rarely seen theses days in their world of wizards and witches. **

**At this point Je'nein was getting bored with all the silence in the carriage so she pulled out her cd player and headphones. **

**She put her headphones on and then turn on her player to let the beautiful music over take her mind. **

**She was now happy and peaceful, a smile played across her face. **

**Now she was singing a Madonna song that seemed to have fit the events that happened on the train with Draco. **

**The rest could hear the music coming from her headphones and noticed her singing with it. **

**She seemed entranced with the music and looked happy as she sang. **

**"God she does love music quite a bit it seems & she doesn't sound to bad in her singing ether!" said Harry with his eyebrows raised. **

**"Yeah I'd say so quite the talented singer she is!" said Ron with his eyebrows raised. **

**"She sounds like a born singer to me, cause no one could be that happy unless they were!" said Hermione with her eyebrows raised also. **

**Je'nein looked like she was in pure bliss and then she fell asleep on Harry's shoulder, he didn't mind. **

**In fact he was loving every minute of it. **

**Now back in Draco's carriage he was still pissed at Je'nein for her getaway and for the slap she gave him. **

**But of course he had his friend to keep him company and he was now to plot how he was going to get her to succumb to him. **

**She was going to learn that a Slytherin girl listened and obeyed a guy when told to do something that they wished, especially when it came to him. **

**"So what's got you all in a pissy mood Drac?" asked Blaise in a casual tone. **

**"It's not any of your business, you twit!" said Draco with his aristocratic voice. **

**"Ok ok so sorry!" said Blaise holding his hands up in defeat. **

**"I hear we got two new students this year, one from the States and one from France cool huh?" asked Blaise. **

**"Yeah bloody wonderful." said Draco sounding bored and up-set still. **

**"They say that the one from the States is a girl and the one from France is a guy, do you know anything bout ether one Drac?" asked Blaise with a slight smile on his face. **

**"Yeah I've all ready met the American and get this she is not anything like the rest of the Slytherin house, cause she is a virgin, a stubbon one at that!" said Draco back in his pissy mood.**

**"She's so stubborn it's almost like dealing with Granger at times & to think that this girl got put into Slytherin, but yet she acts like a bloody Gryffindor." Draco still sounded pissed but he looked like he was thinking at about that point. **

**"Oh really now Draco she has to have some weaknesses, tell me more about her like what's her name or did you get that far?" asked Blaise being a smartass. **

**"For your information Blaise her name is Je'nein C. Masterson and no she won't let me get that far, that's why I'm pissed." said Draco sounding a little pissed but cooled down some. **

**"Um...Je'nein doesn't sound like a American name Drac but oh well, is she hot looking?" asked Blaise eyebrows raised in question. **

**"Cause I hear American girls are really hot!" said Blaise. **

**"Oh yeah she's really really hot looking!" said Draco with a smile on his face at that thought. **

**"I'm going to make her learn her place as a Slytherin girl and so far I know some of how to lure her to that and beyond!" said Draco with a evil smile on his face. **

**"Oh really, how so Drac?" asked Blaise in a amused mood now.**

**"I can read her mind, I can see what her dreams, her desires, and her fears are & I'm going to use them against her." said Draco smiling a little evilly.**

**"Ohh Drac I hope you succeed in your plan, cause I've got a plan of my own, see I've got my eye set on a pretty little 6th year." **

**"Oh really & who may I inquire is this 6th year that you speak of?" asked Draco.**

**Blaise looked at Draco a little worried because the 6th year on Blaise's mind was a redheaded Gryffindor that just happened to know Harry & that Gryffindor also happened to a be Ron's sister Ginny. **

**"Ok Draco please promise me now that you won't be a disgusted by what I'm bout to tell ya ok mate?" asked Blaise.**

**"Also don't tell anyone or I'll curse you to look ugly all year & to make sure of that I'll do the percasting now so if you do tell anyone the spell will go to work without me." said Blaise with a amusing smile on his face.**

**"Fine Blaise, I see you can't trust your own friend anymore." Draco said with a aristocratic show of boredom.**

**"Well especially when it comes to telling you who it is that has caught my eye & believe me when I tell you who it is your going to think that I have flipped." said Blaise.**

**"Zabini just tell me!" said Draco sounding annoyed.**

**Blaise could sense that Draco was getting annoyed so he went on & told him.**

**"Ok the 6th year that has caught my eye is Ginny Weasley." said Blaise.**

**Blaise waited for Draco's reply & Draco looked about shocked at his friends interest in a Weasley.**

**"You've a interest in a Weasley gahhhh, I do say Blaise that's more than flipped that's going mad." said Draco with a disgusted look on his face. **

**"Hey what can I say I've been capture by her beauty & you've got to admit she has grown up to be quite the hottie Drac." said Blaise with his eyebrows upward trying to convince Draco that what he had said was right.**

**"Blaise I don't have to admit to anything that has to do with her bloodtrading Muggle-loving family, their a disgrace to all Purebloods in the wizarding world." said Draco with his aristocratic persona in place. **

**"Fine Draco, we'll not discuss this any further then." said Blaise slightly upset.**

**"Good, cause I want to hear nothing more bout it." said Draco looking serious for once.**

**At that Blaise nodded his head as to say yes.**

**For the rest of the ride nether Draco nor Blaise spoke a word to each other.**


	3. An Angel In The Den Of Slytherin

Ch. 2: An Angel In The Den Of Slytherin.

**After a long ride from the station all the carriages had finely arrived at Hogwarts and some students were eager to get to the Great Hall for food like Ron and Harry. **

**Some were eager to get to there dorm rooms to hide like Je'nein, Hermione, & Ginny from said certain people. **

**Then their was those that were eager to get their plans of seduction on certain people into work like Draco and Blaise but they all knew they had to wait, or at least three of them that is. **

**At this point Harry, Je'nein, Ron, and Hermione were getting out of their carriage and so was Draco from his carriage. **

**Unfortuetely Draco's carriage was behind the one that in which Je'nein was in. **

**Draco noticed Je'nein step out of Potter's Carriage, with Potter acting all gentlemen like to her. **

**She looked as tho she was happy with this kind of treatment from Potter and it pissed Draco off to no end cause Je'nein was a Slytherin girl, here she was on the arm of a Gryffindor a popular one at that. **

**At that Draco went over to Je'nein and Potter to take Je'nein off Harry's hands and to remind Je'nein of her place and what house she belong to. **

**"Potter step away from her she's a Slytherin she don't need your Gryffindor filth all over her!" Draco said with his aristocratic Slytherin pride in his voice. **

**At this Je'nein pulled closer to Harry and he put his arms around her protectively and said to Draco: "I won't step away & let you harm her Malfoy, she don't need your hands touching her!" said Harry. **

**"Shes an Angel unlike Pansy and An angel like Je'nein is not yours for the taken Malfoy!" said Harry with a seriousness to his voice. **

**All this did was pissed Draco off more. **

**"So Je'nein you won't take me but you'll take a Gryffindor, you'll disgrace all of Slytherin by doing this and their will be no of peace for you when your in the house commons I promise that!" said a very pissed Draco Malfoy. **

**"Oh and Potter I will try to take and make her mine, so watch your back for your angel's sake!" said Draco with his famous smirk on his face. **

**At that he precede to the Great Hall to sit with Blaise & the rest of Slytherin. **

**Je'nein at that moment let go of Harry and thanked him for protecting her against Draco. **

**"Je'nein I would do that for any of my friends & anyways your special to Gryffindor, it's not everyday that a Slytherin is willing to be friends with a Gryffindor, so you see I must protect you & all of my friends & loved ones." Said Harry. **

**Je'nein nodded her head in understanding & smiled.**

**Harry didn't at first noticed that him & Je'nein were holding each others hand, but as soon as he noticed he moved his hand to his hair to messed it up out of habit of nervousness.**

**So he then lead her to the doors of the Great Hall. **

**"Now Je'nein this is where we have to part for now cause we have to go to our house tables." **

**"Just pick a seat far from Malfoy in that case or at least try to sit far from him." said Harry sounding as he cared. **

**"Ok I'll try and thank you for your kindness this whole time Harry, I'm truly blessed to have met you." said Je'nein as she smiled and she gave Harry a thank you hug and then blushed. **

**Harry was surprised when Je'nein hugged him, but he didn't let her see this because he was enjoying the feel of her hugging him. **

**She then let go of him & smiled.**

**"We should go in there before everyone wonders what happen to us." Je'nein said with a slight smile on her face.**

**"Yeah I guess we should." said Harry.**

**"Well til later my Gryffindor knight!" Je'nein said with such a sadness to her voice. **

"Til later Slytherin's one and only Angel."** Harry said when he thought she was not listening. **

**Little did he know Je'nein heard every word he said and at this she smiled then went into the Great Hall & over to Slytherin's table of hell as she called it. **

**But when she got in the Great Hall tho she looked to see where Draco was sitting so she could find a seat far from that spot and she was sad to find that their was no spot, but the one next to him that was opened. **

**Je'nein thought to herself: _"Ahhhhhhhhhh noooo, I'm stuck sitting next to the most royal jerk of all Slytherin...Draco Malfoy! " _**

_**"Gods I'm going to hate this, cause he's going to start in on me I just know it!" **_

**So at that she walked up to the empty spot next to Draco and stood their staring at Draco til he felt her staring down at him with a look of I-can't-believe-I-have-to-sit-next-to-you written on her face. **

**"Ah you finely ditched Potter and came to your senses bout where your loyalties should lay." Draco said with a smile on his face. **

**"No Malfoy I didn't ditched Harry and the only reason I'm sitting next to you is because theirs no where else to sit!" Je'nein said in her best aristocratic voice she could pull off. **

**"Ether wise I would be sitting as far as I can from you!" said Je'nein in her still mock aristocratic voice but with a hint of hate to her voice. **

**At that Draco smiled a I-know-a-secret-that-you-don't-know smile. **

**"Well you see Masterson it was set-up for you to sit next to me anyways so that way I can keep a eye on your lovely body." said Draco as his gaze was going up and down her body in a most seductive way. **

**Je'nein noticed this and tried hard not to blushed, but did so. **

**"Oh my Masterson I've gotten you to blush again, what will you do now? asked Draco teasingly.**

**So she said with a sneer while giving Draco a unlady like middle fingers: "Sit on it and rotate Malfoy!" **

**"Hmmm...sounds kinky Masterson." said Draco smirking.**

**"It was not an offer Malfoy." said Je'nein as she rolled her eyes.**

**"No Masterson it seemed more like an invitation to me my dear.," said Draco in a teasing tone & smirk on his face.**

**At that point Je'nein sat down cause people were starting to stair at her. **

**So she then started to put food on her plate, a little bit of mashed potato, mixed veggies, & honey cured ham along with cup of Pumpkin Juice.**

**She decided to remain silent around Draco for now, cause if she didn't she would be trying to kill him by words.**

**She was quite for a bit, trying to focus on the food on her plate, but Draco had other ideas on his mind as his hand went up Je'nein's leg and between them as well. **

**This only served to pissed Je'nein off and also it made her confuse all at the same time, she couldn't think because Draco was trying to work his magic on her. **

**Je'nein never liked being confused & not being able to think was something that never happen to Je'nein before.**

**He knew he was getting to her and he could tell, this he was enjoying indeed. **

**The fact that she was not stopping him yet was good in his mind, he thought: **

_**"Maybe she's finely accepting her place, god I hope she is cause dame she so hot I've got have her for my own!" **_

**Je'nein was finely getting fed up with Draco's hand playing under the table and she was thinking: _"No I can't let him do this, even tho it feels good... no I can't let him win this easily I'm stronger then this, time to end this!" _ **

**Draco could see the internal battle that Je'nein was having and god he was loving it. **

**"Malfoy move your hand from where it is right now or so help me I'll break every bone in it!" said Je'nein sounding a bit pissed. **

**He then leaned over to whisper in her ear: **

_"I don't know, I think your actually enjoying me do this (as his hand slid up between her legs.) to you Je'nein." _**said Draco in a very seductive whisper. **

**This sent a shiver down Je'nein's back & made her blush a little bit but she was hoping that Draco didn't noticed this, but oh he did. **

**So Je'nein at that point moved his hand off her lap for him in a mean way and then she leaned over to whisper in his ear to say in a rather teasing but mean and torturous sort of way: **

_"Draco oh Draco I'll never let you know if I did or not, too bad huh, buh-bye!"_

**On that note she got up and left the table to go get some fresh air outside of the Great Hall. **

**While Je'nein was outside Draco was getting pissed. **

**"Damn that bitch got away again just when I thought I was getting thru to her!" said a rather pissed and displeased Draco. **

**Blaise could see that Draco was in no mood to be joked with so he kept his jokes to himself.**

**Pansy saw that he was displeased and thought she'd go over to try make him feel happy again. **

**"Draky-poo what displeases you so and can I do anything to make you feel better?" asked Pansy. **

**"Why Pansy thanks for your offer and you know what you can do with your offer?" asked Draco. **

**"What?" asked a dim-witted Pansy. **

**"You take your offer and sod off, cause I don't need your kind of offer nor do I want it ether." said Draco. **

**"Oh but...Draaaaky!" wined Pansy. **

**"Pansy get away from me now!" said Draco with a little edge to his voice. **

**With that Pansy left Draco's side sadden. **

**On the other side of the Great Hall at Gryffindor table Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were talking and Harry was telling them about what happen with Malfoy before Je'nein and him entered the Great Hall earlier. **

**"Yeah this really sucks, to think she has no one to lookout for her when she is in Slytherin's dorms." said Harry sounding concerned and sounding as tho he really cared for her. **

**"It's going to be absolute hell for her being their." said Hermione. **

**Just at that moment Professor McGonagall stood up to make a speech and so everyone stopped their talking to listen. **

**"Students I'm pleased to welcome you all back for another year at Hogwarts and also pleased to welcome two new 7th year students to our school, one from America and one from France." **

**"Our French student is also a teacher of music in which is a new class added to this years 7th year schedule and he like our American student was placed into house Slytherin by the sorting hat." **

**"By the way our American students name is Je'nein C. Masterson and our French students name is Erik L. Descorent." **

**"Professor Descorent won't be here til close around midnight, that's why he's not here at the moment." **

**"Also we are honored that Mister Lucius Malfoy has agreed to the teaching position of Dada and also is the new Head of Slytherin House." **

**At that moment you could hear cheers coming from the Slytherin house table & Lucius stood long enough to smile & bow in recognition then sat back down. **

**"With that said you may continue with your dinner and talking." **

**At that the Professor McGonagall sat down to continue her meal. **

"Great that just adds more power to Slytherin's almighty ego's." whispered Hermione.

"Yeah & what's worse is that we now not only one ferret to deal with but now we have two to deal with." whispered Ron.

"Yeah that's going to be a big problem for Je'nein as well seeing as she is not in the room at the moment, so she has no clue about Lucius yet." whispered Harry.

**Ron & Hermione both nodded their heads in agreement.**

**Then at that moment Ron & Hermione had to go & talk to Professor McGonagall about Head boy/Head girl business.**

**"Excuse us Harry, but duty calls so we'll see you later." said Hermione.**

**Harry nodded his head as to say later.**

**At that Ron & Hermione were off on their way.**

**So at that moment since the Great Hall was all a buzz Harry slipped out of the room while no one was watching.**

**Harry had noticed that Je'nein was not in the Great Hall, so he decided to go looking for her to make sure she was ok. **

**While Harry was looking for Je'nein, Je'nein was doing her own thing in the courtyard. **

**Je'nein was finely relived to be away from Draco, she pulled out her headphones and turned on her cd player and then headed to where the courtyard was. **

**She just let the music engulf her in a beautiful swirl of passion. **

**During this Harry showed up but stayed hidden in the shadows for a little bit. **

**Je'nein was so into her music and dancing that she didn't notice that Harry was watching her from the shadows, yeah Harry was watching the Slytherin Angel dance. **

**Harry could tell she was entranced and daydreaming about dancing with someone, but the someone was named Erik as he heard her say it in a dream like state. **

**Harry was thinking: _"How can she know about Professor Descorent when she wasn't even in the room when McGonagall_ _had said anything about him."_**

**He thought he would check to see what she was dreaming with his own eyes and was shocked by what he saw. **

What Harry saw inside Je'nein's dream was a masked ball of ladies in beautiful dress of ballroom style and the men were dress in black tux.

But Harry found he too was dressed in a black tux, a cape, and a black mask.

But his outfit did stand out from the others tho and then he noticed Je'nein in her dress, it was a beautiful white & pink dress that swept all the way to floor.

Her dark brown hair was in a part up-swept look and the part that was down was hanging bouncy curls that went just below her shoulders.

Her brown eyes were different they were darker and bigger.

But she did look all the part of a well to do lady.

By now Je'nein noticed him their and looked like she was fearing for her life.

Harry then walked over to her and she didn't move even tho she look like she was trying but failed.

Harry now was right in front of her and asked in a voice that in which was Erik's own voice:

"Why are you frighten of me dear Angel of Slytherin, for I will not harm you Je'nein I promised."

She looked at him as if he had his people mixed-up.

"T..teacher...are...you...ok, have you forgotten my name for it's not Je'nein."

"It's Christine remember?" said Christine & Je'nein all rolled into one.

She no longer looked frighten of him and so he asked her in French:

"Puis-je avoir ceci danser mon Agne de Slytherin?"

and Je'nein said in replied in French:

"Oui Erik mon amour."

Harry was surprised that he was speaking French.

Cause he had never learned how to speak it.

But Harry was not going to worry about it right now, at this moment he was going to dance with Je'nein and that was all that matter to him for now.

So Harry took Je'nein's hand and lead her in a beautiful ballroom waltz that could only be said as speechless.

**To those not in Je'nein's dream and back in the real world, this looked unbelievably romantic. **

**The people from the Great Hall were informed of what was going on outside and everyone came out to see this event as it unfolded. **

**When everyone got outside what they saw was Gryffindor - Harry Potter and Slytherin - Je'nein Masterson in a very romantic and passionate dance with each other. **

**But that was not all Harry and Je'nein were talking in French to each other and calling each other by different names other than their own. **

**Everyone also noticed Harry's voice was not his own and he was singing in a beautiful tone. **

**Now Harry and Je'nein were coming to the end of the dance and in a very seductive passionate way Harry dipped Je'nein back then pulled her back to him. **

**Then he slowly and romantically went in for the kiss that would end their dance. **

_**Je'nein accepted the kiss, cause she was still in her dream even tho she had some of her current memories intact. **_

**"Wow that's deeply romantic, I didn't know Harry had it in him." said Hermione looking onto the couple in awe. **

**"I wish I knew what they were saying, cause I can't speak one word of French." said Ron watching the couple in amazement.**

**Across on the other side of the courtyard Draco was silently plotting how to get Je'nein to come to him willingly and get his revenge on Harry for stealing Je'nein from him, even tho she was never his in the first place. **

**But he had already set claim on Je'nein back on the train, he claimed her with a kiss.**

**Mean while back at the center of the courtyard, things were being said between Harry & Je'nein.**

**The last few things that were said between Harry and Je'nein at that moment before reality kicked back in were both in French and English: **

(Harry with his own voice back again.):

"I will miss you Christine and Je t'adore mon Slytherin Ange." said Harry with such a tenderness and love that one would believe that he meant every word that he was saying.

(Je'nein/Christine at the same time smiled.):

"Erik mon amour I will always love you and I will miss you my Gryffindor Knight." said Je'nein with such a sadness and love to her voice, that it made most of females near by want to wept cause it was so sad, but romantic.

**With that Harry came back to himself after what he said to Je'nein, just in time to hear what Je'nein had to say with two different voices while he was still holding her. **

**To Je'nein she didn't see Harry in her dream, she saw Erik. **

**But she thought she saw Harry in their somewhere.**

**Even as she came out of her dream and back to reality, Je'nein for few more minutes she could only see Erik's face instead of Harry's. **

**Je'nein then called out to who she thought was Erik. **

**"Erik is that you my love?" **

**Je'nein looked as tho she about to cry for a love she thought had finely come home to her. **

**Then Harry had to end it their because he couldn't have her thinking that he was her lost love. **

**So he said in his kind British voice: "Sorry dear Angel of Slytherin, but Am not your Erik that you so fondly call for sorry Je'nein." **

**As he was saying this while still holding her, she finely saw Harry instead of Erik standing their holding her in a rather close embrace. **

**Je'nein at that moment was thinking: **

_**"Oh ...my...word what's going on and whoa Harry is holding me rather closely, how did this happen?" **_

_**"Maybe I should ask Harry." **_

_**"And what's it with this crowed?"**_

**"Um Harry what's going on and why are you holding me?" asked Je'nein with a eyebrow upward kinda confused. **

**Harry then let go of her and noticed the crowed around them and said: **

**"Sorry Je'nein I really don't know had happen out here, but whatever happened drew a crowed." **

**Je'nein was still a little confused but took Harry's words as the truth of what happened. **

**At that time a professor came over to ask if everything was ok even tho he could care less as far as Harry was concerned. **

**"Mr. Potter and Miss Masterson is everything ok?" asked the professor with a sneer of disgusted in Harry's direction. **

**Harry knew that Lucius still didn't like him, but still Harry had to respect him as one of the staff. **

**"Yes Professor Malfoy I'm ok, even tho I don't remember what happened between leaving the Great Hall and now." said Harry looking confused himself. **

**Then Lucius looked over at Je'nein and asked in his aristocratic tone: "And you Miss Masterson, how are you fairing?" Je'nein looked up slowly to see a man she hadden noticed while in the Great Hall earlier and noticed that he looked like a older version of Draco. **

**Then it clicked in her mind his last name and Draco's, this must be his father. **

**She thought to herself: _If this is Draco's father then I best watch myself around him more then I do around Draco, cause if the saying Like father like son is true." _**

_**"Then his father would be double trouble for me, cause unlike his son I bet he would have no problems getting a lady to succumb to him even if they tried to fight it!" **_

**Lucius was now staring into her eyes and Je'nein was feeling very uncomfortable with this & started to blush. **

**Je'nein then diverted her eyes away from his, thinking: **

_**"Ohhh nonono I will not let those eyes get to me, I've resisted Draco this far so I can try harder as far as his father is concerned."**_

**He noticed this and it amused him, but he cover it with a cold seriousness then he ask her again: "Miss Masterson I asked if you were ok I expect an answer." **

**Je'nein didn't know if she could get herself to call him Professor Malfoy or say Malfoy at all without blushing or giggling.**

**She thought she'd give it a try. **

**She felt shy all of sudden and a small wave of heat passed over her face leaving two rosy cheeks in it's place, then said in a shy school girl fashion: "Yes and no Professor Malfoy." **

**Lucius motion for Draco to come over and a smile-like smirk was on Draco's face as he came near the two of them.**

**Je'nein saw Draco heading their way and she had the look of oh-shit-no-not-you written across her face, at that moment all she wanted to do was run far away from him.**

**But she knew it would be wrong of her to run, so she stayed put. **

**Tho she was thinking: _"Oh no no no, one Malfoy I can deal with, but two now that is flat out hell and it is just a flat out dirty trick, them bastards!"_**

**With that Je'nein no longer looked afraid, no she looked nervous & stressed.**

**Lucius noticed this & so did Draco.**

**And because of this Draco thought he'd try & make Je'nein even more nervous for fun.**

**"Hello _Masterson_." said Draco in a seductive tone with that smirk-like smile still on his face.**

**At that moment Je'nein cast her eyes downward to avoid looking at Draco's face and said "Hello Malfoy" sounding annoyed at him being their.**

**Right then Draco knew he had a hold on her in some sort of way.**

**At that point Lucius started to talk.**

**"Draco please make sure that Miss Masterson gets back to the dorms." **

**"Then when you do, can you get her out of her shell of shyness & then when your finished please escort her to my office so I can talk with her about this matter." said Lucius with a slight smile on his face.**

**Only them three heard all this and Je'nein was thinking: _"Ohhhhh no!" _**

_**"This can't be it's too early for a trip to his office, them two must be working together dame them both!" **_

_**"Well in that case I won't let it be so easy when I'm in his office, ha take that...wait a minute what is his first name Hmmmm...I must find that out!" **_

_**"No wait why am I wanting to know that, I should not want anything from him...no...get...out...of...my...mind...dame...it!" **_

**She then looked at Draco & Lucius & they both looked at her with amused looks on their faces, as tho they had just been toying with her mind for amusement. **

**Je'nein then gave both Draco & Lucius a look of am-going-to-kill-you-for-that! **

**Then both of them looked at her with a look of so-you-think-you-will-hahaha! **

**Je'nein at seeing that look on their faces was thinking: _"Oh crap that is a look I must avoid seeing again, cause nothing good can come from that look."_**

**All of the other students had all ready gone to the dorms. **

**So it was just them three standing their. **

**Lucius then broke the silence. **

**"Draco til later." Draco nodded his head. **

**Then Lucius looked at Je'nein. **

**"Miss Masterson til later I suggusted that you keep your head out of the clouds, you'll have more time for that when we have our meeting." **

**"Also since you did such great job dancing and showing interhouse cooperation we have awarded both Slytherin & (with a sneer at this point.) Gryffindor 20 points." said Lucius with a look of disgust. **

**With this Lucius desmissed Je'nein & Draco to go to their dorm rooms and he then walked torwards his office to interview Harry about what just happen, that way he had both sides of what happen in the courtyard.**

**While all this was going on at Hogwarts millions and millions of miles away at King's Cross station a new student-teacher from France was about to board the late train to Hogwarts Station in Hogsmeade. **

**He thought about his new job and he thought: **

_**"How could I get stuck teaching chorus and dance again in this lifetime too, don't the fates know what pain it brought me in the last life I lived."**_** thought the young man with midnight black hair and icy crystal blue eyes as he hung his head down in sadness. **

**He knew he needed the job and it was the only job offer he had gotten in the last few months, so he wasn't going to bitch about it too much. **

**Huck he knew he couldn't go back to his parents place now, cause they were dead. **

**So he knew he had to make the most of his new job, but yet memories of a young lady with chocolate brown curly hair & chocolate brown eyes singing a beautiful song from long ago haunted his mind everynight just before he would go to sleep. **

**But he did wonder if it was possible that he's love had by some chance made her way to this lifetime if so he hoped that she had remember everything as well, cause he could remember all of his past life as if it were yesterday. **

**This is what made his current life hard and that of his new job. **

**The school had told him that since he was a student as well as a teacher that he was going to be put in a house like a student. **

**He said he was fine with that arrangement and that he'd try to be civil with those in the house he was placed in. **

**But most of the time he'd keep to himself in his room, when he was not teaching that is. It was almost close to midnight when he arrived at Hogwarts. **

**But back while the train was coasting it's way along to it destination. **

**Back at Hogwarts in the Slytherin common room Je'nein was having her own struggle. Draco was trying to work his magic on her again, but she was not having any of it. **

**Je'nein just wanted to go to her room to change her outfit to something less provoking before she had to report to the older Malfoy. **

**"Draco no, just get away from me!" she said as she was trying to avoid being snacthed up by Draco. "Oh no no no my dear, your in my relam now!" he said as he tried to catch her. **

**"Oh and that means what, that I should bow down to your aristocratic ass?" asked Je'nein in a sarcastic tone.**

**"Will...yes my dear, for that is what a Slytherin girl does for her lord." said Draco smirking.**

**"And most of the guys in this house are lords in the wizarding world, I for one are one of them."**

**"See the Malfoy family is one of the most wealthiest aristocratic families in all the British Wizarding world and so you see that my father & I are basicly Lords in this relam."**

**"Ok then Lord Draco I have a present for you!" said Je'nein with her eyebrows raised upward with also a glint of mischief shining in her eyes. **

**"Oh _really?" _asked Draco teasingly.**

**"Yeah really, want to know what it is?" asked Je'nein with a miscevieus smile on her face.**

**"Well yes of course I do, do tell." said Draco teasingly.**

**"Well here it is your royal pain in the assness!" said Je'nein as she gave Draco two very unlady like middle fingers.**

**At that current moment Draco was in one of those moods that if, one were to flash such hand jesters at him that one might get a response they didn't expect in return.**

**"Masterson didn't we go over that in the Great Hall earlier, am still willing to take it as a invite it would be a wonderful gift for your Lord."**

**"Well too bad for you Malfoy cause it was not an invite nor do I bow down to any Lords, Kings or Princes, cause I'm a girl from the land of freedom & us girls don't bow down to anyone especially men when asked." said Je'nein sounding rather pissed.**

**"Well maybe it's time you learned to, you'd enjoy it better really you would." said Draco trying to convince her with his aristocratic Malfoy charms.**

**At that point Je'nein noticed this & she was not going to let him get to her, no no not at all.**

**So Je'nein at that point rounded around one of the black leather sofa's and bolted for the stairs to girl's dorm rooms. **

**Draco was on the other end of the sofa and noticed Je'nein had made a move for the stairs to the girl's dorm rooms. **

**"Dame you Masterson I'll get you, mark my words I'll get you rather you like it or not!" yelled a rather pissed off Draco Malfoy.**

**Je'nein didn't look back to see if Draco had tried to follow her or not, for she had no wish to be caught by Draco and be at his tortuous mercy, so she just kept on til she was at her room. **

**Once she was inside her room she locked the door and went thru her clothes. **

**She looked to see what she had that was not at least provoking to any male on the school grounds. She found one of her favorite sweatshirt that was big on her, but it was comfortable and it was a gift from Marissa. **

**Marissa knew that Je'nein had want to go to a Muggle college, but when Je'nein was accepted to Hogwarts that all changed. **

**But Marissa decided to give it to her anyways as a going away present and Je'nein was now glad to have it. **

**She put it on and then she went to find non provoking pants. **

**She looked and looked then she found a pair of sweatpants that matched the shirt, this was perfect she thought. **

_**"No guy in his right mind can get turned on by someone wearing something like this, Am sure of that!" **_**Je'nein thought.******

**Je'nein put her hair in a ponytale and put her ballet flats on. **

**Looking in the mirror she thought:_ "Yeah I look frumpy enough, no guy is going to want to hit up on this stuff hehehe!"_ She then exited her room and went down to the common room to test this theory. **

**So she decided to say hi to her follow Slytherin's and what guys that were in room looked at her. **

**All but one had this looked of what the hell happen to the hot American from earlier? **

**With that Je'nein was somewhat pleased at the results tho their was one person not looking at her. **

**She then went over to Draco who was the one not looking at her when she enter the room and taped his shoulder. He looked up from the book he was reading to see Je'nein standing their with a victorious smirk on her face. **

**"Malfoy I'm ready to go to the professors office now." said Je'nein with her confidents shinning thru.**

**Draco looked her up and down with a amused look on his face and this made Je'nein wonder if he wasn't effected by her being frumpy at the moment. **

**"What's so amusing Malfoy?" asked Je'nein annoyed that he could be amused by her with her frumpyness.**

**He stood up next to her and looked down at her, then said: **

**"You know that the way your dressed makes it easier for a guy to...hummm...let's just say get down your pants." Draco smiled as he said this. **

**With this said Je'nein looked at Draco with a little worry in mind. **

**Then Je'nein thought to herself: "_Dame him...he's the only one so far not effected by my frumpyness...gahhhh..., great that means his father is most likely going to be less effected by this oh gods." _ **

**"Draco let's just get to your fathers office so I can be done with my torture session with him & so I can go to sleep." said Je'nein at that point was annoyed. **

**"Oh Je'nein believe me this kind of torture is too kind for someone like you!" he said with the famous Malfoy smirkish-smile that normally melt girls hearts in minutes. **

**Je'nein saw that smile and quickly went thru exit to the hallway, cause in the back of her head she knew that smile ment trouble for her. **

**She had to keep her wits about her especially around Draco and Lucius, them two could be like a drug to her if didn't watch herself. **

**Now that she had little time to gather her mind back in working order before Draco came out, she felt like singing a song. **

**After remembering what had happen between her & Harry earlier, she made up a beautiful song that she thought no one would hear. **

**She thought she'd test out the song now that she was by herself or so she thought: **

**"I thought I saw you smiling thru stars, with that loving gaze of yours...But only to find it was a passing memory & for a moment I thought that you were standing their with me, but it was only to be...Your love from another time...Long long time ago...I know that you loved me so...Long long time ago...I know that I loved you, more then you will ever know...Long long time ago...Forever we promised each other & never loving another...My love for you dear angel is that...Of a love in another time & place, But love I'll never forget you nor love anyone but you...til...we...meet...a...gain!" **

**As Je'nein finished her song Draco clapped his hands and said: "Lovely singing voice Je'nein." **

**"But of course you've got to have a lovely voice to go beautifully with that lovely body of yours." Je'nein was blushing cause she thought no one heard her, but to her dismay Draco did. **

**(Gulp & blush) **

**"Um how long have you been standing their Draco?" asked Je'nein a little shakingly.**

**Draco was standing their with that smile he had in the common room and said: "Long enough to record your whole song _my dear_." **

**Je'nein's mouth and eyes went wide in surprise then she turned redder than Ron's hair in embarrassment. **

**"Ohhhhhh Crap!" was all Je'nein could say. **

**"Oh don't worry Je'nein this won't be listened to by anyone else but my father & myself." **

**Je'nein thought that was more torture than having everyone hear the song in the first place. **

**"And that is suppose to make me feel better Malfoy?" **

**Draco looked right into her eyes and smile that famous Malfoy smile again before he stopped in front of a big door then said. **

**"Why yes Masterson."**

**"And it looks like were here Je'nein." said Draco pointing to the door that lead to Lucius's office.**

**Je'nein looked at the big doors that lead to Lucius's office and she took a big (Gulp)**

**thinking: _"Here I go, time to fly or fall." _**

_**"I hope I fly."**_

**Then she knocked on the door. **

**She waited til Lucius said: "Enter Miss Masterson and Draco you may return to your dorm room now." **

**"Yes father." said Draco as he got the hint and left. **

**Leaving Je'nein at the mercy of Lucius Malfoy. **

**Je'nein walked over to a sofa that was beside the fireplace in Lucius's office and sat down looking at Lucius for a brief minute. **

**Je'nein felt all of a sudden shy and afraid of what Lucius might do or better worse say. **

**"_Of course he might be easy on me this time round, let's hope." _thought Je'nein with a new found curridge building up inside her. **

**With that she looked up at Lucius again who in which was standing right in front of her now. **

**The moment she looked up she instantly regretted doing so, cause who she saw staring back was not Lucius, it was Harry instead. **

**But it was not Harry at all, it was Lucius using an enchantment on himself. **

**Not only did he make himself looked like Harry, but he also made himself sound like him too. **

**With this Lucius conducted part of his meeting with Je'nein like this. **

**Je'nein wondered what had happened to Lucius since she didn't see him in the room anymore and she didn't hear the door open nor did she hear Lucius leave the room. **

**Now that left Je'nein wondered why Harry was their staring at her like he wanted her on top of Lucius's desk. **

**At seeing that, it made Je'nein shift uncomfortablely just a little cause she was not used to a guy doing this especially when it came to her. **

**(Gulp)**

**Then she said in a kind and friendly sort of matter to hide her uneasyness: "Why hello Harry, what's going on?" as she smiled & tilted her head to the side. **

**"And why are you in Professor Malfoy's office anyways, he said he needed to talk to me he didn't say anything bout you joining Harry." Je'nein said as she quirked her right eyebrow upward & smiled. **

**With all this said Lucius had not said a word to this, he just kept staring at Je'nein with want & longing in his eyes. **

**At that point all the silence in the room was starting to get to Je'nein. **

**Lucius only smiled back at her, this started to make Je'nein more uneasy than she was already. **

**Then Je'nein started to wonder if Harry was ok, for he had said not a word since she noticed his presents and he was staring at her still. Je'nein was thinking at that point: _"Gods what's it with the staring & this silence is becoming most unbareable, I just wish he would say or do something already."_ **

**At that it was like someone heard her wish & Lucius did both.**

**Cause at that moment he sat down next to her with a look of longing still in his Emarald green eyes. **

**Je'nein was now thinking: _"Well...he did something but not much, dame I just wish he would do something more productive, like talk , maybe tell a story or tell me what happened to him after we had split earlier." _**

_**"He can do anything he wants as long as it ends this unbareable silence & that look in his eyes, cause that look is giving me the chills in which I don't want right now!"**_

_**"I'd better let him know that I'm feeling uncomfortable with his stairing."**_

**"Um...Harry..." said Je'nein.**

**Je'nein was trying to say something again, but Lucius stopped her with a finger to her lips and then he said in Harry's voice: "Sssh no words _Je'nein_ I want to say something first." **

**"I know that what had happen earlier was by accident, but I can't help feel that their was a special connection between us." **

**"And I want to know if you liked it when I did this." **

**Lucius then leaned over and kissed Je'nein on the lips. **

**Je'nein was surprised that Harry was acting like ferret boy Malfoy in some small way. **

**Je'nein of course was shocked that Harry was interested in her to that degree. **

**Je'nein was thinking: _"Wow he's a good kisser & whoa wait a minute he's my friend noting more."_**

_**"I can't start liking him on that level, it would be soooooo wrong, so I can't aloud that."**_

_**"What a pity too, cause he is really a kind guy too."**_

_**"But why would he start to act like Malfoy, he knows I can't stand being near that...that...that ungreatful royal prat!"**_

**Lucius then pulled back slowly to see Je'nein's reaction. **

**She looked confused and shocked. **

**"I see your speechless." **

**But Je'nein was not at all speechless cause she then said. **

**"Harry why are you acting like Malfoy, you know how much I can't stand him." said Je'nein.**

**"Harry he was trying to seduce me in the Great Hall earlier, with his hands under the table, that's why I left the Great Hall when I did because it was starting to get to me."**

**"And I for one won't sit their & let him win that easy nor will I let his father for that fact, if you ask me I think their working together on something & that something is me dame them both!"**

**Lucius looked at her amused at hearing her idea that his son had tried his hand at her & was amused to hear her say that she thought him & his son were working together to get her.**

**At that moment he turn his thoughts back to her for the moment & listened to what she had to say.**

**"Where's the Harry that stood up & protected me against Draco before we enter the castle?" **

**Je'nein then placed her hand on Lucius's left cheek gentlely and said: "Where's the kind and gentle Gryffindor Knight that promise to protect me and let no harm come to me where did he go?" **

**She was looking at him with a look of what happened to you. **

**"Sorry Je'nein I...I...just didn't know what came over me, please forgive me." **

**Looking at her with a look of I didn't mean to act like Malfoy and then he gave her a hug with a charming smile to show he was truly sorry. **

**This caused a shiver go down Je'nein's back and blush a little. **

**"Ok fine your forgiven Harry." said Je'nein with a shy like smile to her face.**

**With that Lucius gave her a thank you hug. **

**With that hug Je'nein blushed in return.**

**"So we're still friends then my Slytherin Angel?" asked Lucius. **

**"Oh of course yes we're still friends Harry." **

**"Ok good, cause I would hate to have our friendship end like this." said Lucius. **

**"Me too Harry." said Je'nein smiling and blushing.**

**"Well it seems the professor is out for a bit so I'll be heading back to my dorm room now, goodnight Je'nein." said Lucius smiling sweetly at Je'nein.**

**"Goodnight Harry and see you tomorrow." said Je'nein with a kind and sweet smile on her face. **

**He nodded his head and with that he turned and headed for the door, then exited thru them. **

**Leaving Je'nein yet alone again in Lucius's office for a short bit. **

**But then Lucius once he was outside he changed back to himself, then walked back into the room. **

**Lucius noticed that Je'nein was just staring at the fire in the fireplace and didn't seem to notice that he had enter back into the room. **

**She looked like she was thinking, but she wasn't she was still trying to get over Harry's kiss and the way he was acting. **

**Lucius then went over to Je'nein and stared at her for awhile until she noticed that he was back. "Oh Professor Malfoy your back, you just missed Harry." **

**She looked less afraid now. **

**"Yes I passed Potter on my way back." he said in his serious but aristocratic tone & a sneer on his face. **

**"Oh." Was all Je'nein could say. **

**"Now Miss Masterson for the reason your here." **

**Lucius looked down his nose at her and all Je'nein could do is (Gulp) and cring back into the sofa with a blush on her cheeks. **

**Lucius noticed this and it put that famous Malfoy smile on full tilt. **

**And because of that it made Je'nein blush even worse.**

**"My my Masterson I do say, I've never seen a young lady so shy before". **

**"Or is it that your afarid of what I might do to you"? **

**"Ohh yes, that's what it is your afraid of me." he said with his aristocratic voice in a seductive tone. Je'nein felt shivers go down her back and her heart quicken in pace as well as her breathing. **

**Je'nein was thinking: _"Oh no, he's starting in on me and god he is double trouble like I thought." _ Lucius noticed the internal battle in Je'nein's eyes and he was enjoying it until he remembered what Je'nein had done in the courtyard with Harry.**

**"Now Miss Masterson in order to know the truth about what happen earlier in the courtyard I need you to trust me with what I'm about to do ok?" he said with an eyebrow quriked upward. **

**All Je'nein could do was nod yes. **

**Even tho she was thinking: _"Oh Merlin what is he going to me...& I need to get him to say my first name cause this whole Miss Masterson thing is getting annoying quick."_ **

**"Now Miss Masterson..." Je'nein held her hand up as to stop him from speaking for a minute or two.**

**"Now what Masterson?" asked Lucius sounding kinda annoyed.**

**"Professor you can call me Je'nein if it makes talking to me easier."**

**Even tho it didn't make it any easier. **

**Lucius nodded his head as to say ok. **

**"Fine then _Je'nein, _I'm going to need to put you in a dream-sleep state as well as myself and after we enter this state you won't be able to hide any truth from me." **

**"Nor will I be able to hide any truth from you ok?" **

**Je'nein nodded her head yes. **

**"Ok then, may I suggest that we get our selves comfortable then _Je'nein_." **

**Lucius then headed to the sofa that Je'nein was sitting on earlier and then precede to lay down on it. Je'nein noticed that he had the only sofa in the room and thought: _"Great, just dame great he's got the only sofa in the room!"_ **

**So Je'nein went over to where Lucius was. **

**He looked up at her. **

**"Um...professor?" **

**She thought : "_Ok I guess I should ask him what his first name is, even tho I'll probably regret later."_ "Yes Je'nein?" **

**"Um I was wondering what your first name is, you think you could tell me that since you know my first name?" **

**"Je'nein what do you say first?" said Lucius in rather seductive but commanding tone but he was also smirking along with that. **

_**"Oh gods I can't believe he said that and with that tone & oh no not that smirk please, that smirk is going to be my weakness I can tell that now."**_** thought Je'nein. **

**"Please may I know your first name Professor Malfoy?" **

**Giving him a I'm going to get even with you for making me do that kinda look. **

**"Well done Masterson, you are worthy enough to know my first name." **

**"My name is Lucius, now are you happy?" **

**"Yes, thank you Professor." **

**She thought: _"Dame his name is hot, I'm going to regret knowing this later ...gahhhhhh!"_ Je'nein pushed these thoughts aside at once and returned to the matter at hand, which was getting a comfortable spot to lay down for the dream-sleep spell thingy. **

**So Je'nein asked Lucius where she should get comfortable at. **

**"Um Professor the next thing I need to ask is...where am I to get comfortable at, seeing that you have the only spot in the room for anyone to lay down at?" **

**Lucius took notice of this and he knew at once that their was no way around this problem, so he knew that he would have to share the sofa with her. **

**He thought: _"I will have to suffer touching that Slytherin traitor, she's no worse than a mudblood." "But yet she is not that bad looking, but no I've got to do this or the headmistress will question my performance as the Head of Slytherin."_ **

**With this in mind he decided what had to be done. **

**"Je'nein this is going to be odd, but it looks as tho you will have to share the sofa with me and the only way I see that working is that you lay on...top of me with your back facing me." **

**"Got it Masterson?" He looked at Je'nein with a seriousness to his face that said he was not joking nor that he was going to do anything indecent or he thought was indecent that is. **

**"Oh by the way your thoughts will also be able to be heard, so be careful of what you think when we enter." **

**Je'nein thought:_ "Oh god no, this is not good at all, but on the other hand his thoughts will be heard too hehehe cool, let the mind games begin Lucius Malfoy!"_ **

**All tho her mind was ready to go, her body didn't want to obey her wishes to move. **

**Je'nein nodded her head but she still stayed where she was standing kinda nervous at thought that she would have to lay on top of Draco's father non the less the Head of Slytherin and one of her teachers all at once. **

**Lucius saw that Je'nein was nervous about the idea. **

**"Je'nein I won't do anything indecent to you, I wouldn't want to stain my reputation I have as a Pureblood by doing so." he said with a sneer for show. **

**With that said Je'nein eased up some and walked towards Lucius, then stopped right in front of him. "Ok I will trust you with my life Lucius and believe that you will not try any indecentices, so let's get on with the reason for this meeting." Je'nein said sounding seriously adult like. **

**"Ok then, we shall precede just as soon as you get in your spot right here." he said with his aristocratic voice in a seductive tone as he pointed to himself. **

**With that all Je'nein could do was gulp & blush, then say.**

**"Oh." said Je'nein as she felt her heartbeat faster as well as her face blushed.**

**That then made Lucius put on that Malfoy smile again.**

**In which made Je'nein blush even more, but then Je'nein reminded herself to not let him get the upper hand in this ordeal.**

**At this Lucius figured that he would have to make the first move to continue this meeting. **

**So he reached over to her & pulled her down onto him and she landed on him with her back facing away from him by accident. **

**Because of this their were a lot things going thru both Lucius's and Je'nein's minds. **

_**"Dame it he said back facing him, not the other way round you dummy now turn your bum around to your backside before something else happens!" **_

**This made Je'nein turn over to her back as soon as she could. **

_**"Dame that girl, she has a nerve to disobey me!"**_

_**"Dame it I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget!"**_

**But before she could turn Lucius held her there tightly and said to her with a slight coolness to his voice: "Je'nein did I not say lay on your back, now could you please turn over onto your back." **

**While looking at his icy gray eyes Je'nein said : **

**(while blushing and having her heart work over time.) "Um...yes..uh...Professor...I...will...uh...yeah...turn...uh...um...over onto my uh back now." **

**While Je'nein was turning herself over onto her back Lucius started to think a lot things **

**"_I now wish that had not happen, I can't let this girl get to me!" _**

_**"I'm stronger than her for Merlin's sake I can't let her get under my skin, I must not let her stain my reputation not this silly little Slytherin tradtor of a girl."**_

**While Je'nein was turning over she started to think about what she was feeling from just being on top of Lucius. **

_**" Oh gods no, I'm not going to let him get to me I can't...I ..must...be..stronger...than...this...ohhhh..."**_

_**"I feel myself slipping...gods nooooooooo...I can't have feelings for him...no he's...he's...he's Draco's father.**_

_**"But damn he is soooo comfy and oh gods he smells soooooo good." **_

_**"And thoses eyes of his ooooohhhhh gods with his smile." **_

_**"Damn I never thought Ice could burn, yet I feel myself melting, damn it noooooo get it together girl!"**_

**Now that she was on her back she could feel Lucius's tight but soft chest pressed against her back, she layed their thinking: "_Oh but but he's sooooo comfy (Mental Slap) ouch that hurt!"_ **

**Now Je'nein was just layed their smiling happily for what she had no clue of, but then she was interrupted by Lucius's aristocratically silken voice. **

**But of course he sounded as tho he was having some problems with the situation too, but he didn't let this stop him with his job at hand. **

**"Ok _Je'nein_ are you comfortable yet?" asked Lucius in a calm shoothing voice. **

**Je'nein then nuzzled the back of her body into Lucius's and said: "Yes like an Angel on a cloud of dreams." said Je'nein with a note of satisfaction in her voice. **

**Lucius noticed the way Je'nein said this and he was pleased at the thought. **

**"Ok then, Je'nein we are ready to precede, I'm going to put you to sleep first, then when you get in there don't move anywhere til I'm with you." **

**"Yes Professor." said Je'nein sounding like she was on cloud nine. **

**"Ok Je'nein am going to say some words and you should start to fall asleep gentely, so now I begin ok?" **

**"Just nod if yes." **

**So Je'nein nodded and because of this, it tickled Lucius and made him laugh. **

**Je'nein had let her hair down earlier so she could be comfy during the dream-sleep spell. **

**But Je'nein noticed Lucius's laugh and was now taken it in trying to remember it, cause to Je'nein Lucius's laugh was like music to her ears. **

**Lucius was thinking:_ "Damn that girl, she made me laugh no one is aloud to do that, no I can't let this little Slytherin tradtor bring me down to her level!" _**

_**"I must not, I'm better then her!"**_

**At that he started to cast the spell on Je'nein and then she was out in a second flat. **

**Then Lucius cast the spell on himself and then he popped into Je'nein's dream-sleep world. **


	4. The Midnight Dance In The Realm Of Dream

-1**Ch****3: ****The**** Midnight ****Dance**** In ****The**** Realm ****Of ****Dreams.**

**The place Je'nein was in this world, was non other than the Paris Opera House or aka **

**( The Realm of Dreams.) **

**She felt right at home in this place, like as tho she'd been here before many times.**

**Lucius at that moment popped in behind her to hear operatic music playing off somewhere and found Je'nein in front of him in a dress that looked as tho it was from the 18th century and her hair in a elegant part up-part down look. **

**The part of her hair that was down was that of springy boucey curls, they reached all the way to the mid of her shoulders & her hair was a dark chocolate brown with natural red highlights here & there.**

**Her eyes were a dark brown like the color of hair and her figure looked as tho it was that of a singer and a dancer as well.In a word she was beautiful.**

**At that Lucius took in the surroundings and figured that they were in a opera house somewhere.**

**Lucius tapped Je'nein's shoulder to let her know that he was with her now, but this only made Je'nein jump and turn around in which Je'nein then ended up finding Lucius right behind her. **

**She was now relived to find that it was only Lucius that tapped her. **

_**"So Masterson do you have any clue as to where we are at this moment? asked Lucius. **_

_**"Yes." said Je'nein in a dark tone. **_

_**"And?" asked Lucius with a eyebrow quirked upward.**_

_**"We are inside the Paris Opera House in which seems to be the place where most of my dreams or memories of my past life have taken place, but why I don't know yet." said Je'nein with a seriousness and a darkness to her tone. **_

_**"Ok then Masterson, please show me around if you will." said Lucius sounding quite aristocratic and annoyed. **_

**Je'nein nodded her head and told Lucius that they needed to stay really close to each other for this place was full of traps. **

**At that moment one of Je'nein's thoughts sounded off without her knowing it did. **

_**"God this place is beautiful, no wonder I loved this place in my past life I wonder who designed such a granderous looking place?" **_

_**"I have no clue Masterson, but will you please proceed on ward." said Lucius with slight coldness to his voice. **_

**This pulled Je'nein back to her main reason for being there. **

_**"Sorry Professor, I don't know what came over me." said Je'nein sounding rather emotionless. **_

_**"Well from now on please try to focus on our reason for being here." said Lucius still sounding a little cold. **_**Seeing that they were still standing on the stage of the opera house, Je'nein told Lucius where they needed to go at that moment. **

**So Je'nein started to head to the side stairs that lead to the seating and noticed that Lucius had not moved yet. **

**"_Um Professor come on and follow me please, I now know where we need to go to see what happen." said Je'nein with a note of happiness to her voice. _**

**Lucius nodded his head and followed Je'nein to the Grand Hallway that lead to a even more beautiful room in which was the main entrance. **

**They got to the Grand Staircase and Lucius trying to be a gentlemen, held out his arm for Je'nein to lay her arm upon. **

**"_Je'nein take my arm as though you were a Malfoy." demanded Lucius. _**

_**"Fine enough Lucius I'll try, but I don't know what a Malfoy would do for am not a Malfoy nor will I ever be." said Je'nein with a coldness that had no emotions to it. **_

_**"Fine then Masterson, hold your head up with dignity and your back straight and also don't let anyone see that your uneasy or nerves." said Lucius sounding aristocratic and demanding. **_

_**"In fact that means put a mask of unreadable emotion on but with dignity do I make my self clear?" asked Lucius. **_

**Je'nein nodded her yes.**

_**"Right then let's try again, but with dignity & pride Miss Masterson." said Lucius.**_

**At that Lucius held his arm again for Je'nein and this time Je'nein laid her arm upon his and with their other free hand they put on their ballroom mask then descended down the stairs. **

**As they descended the stairs, the people in the room watched in awe, for Lucius this was a normal thing knowing his social status & he revealed in it.**

**But Je'nein was not used to the stare at that couple game and now she was getting her technical first taste of it and it scared her to her very core, but Lucius had told her to act like a Malfoy. **

**So she told herself that she was going to try and that she did.**

**Across the room watching the couple from the shadows were two men one in which was rather tall with midnight black hair & icy crystal blue eyes that held a special power of music over one certain girl. **

**Then their was a young man with midnight black with brown hair & emerald green eyes that was staring at Je'nein with awe in his eyes. **

**Both of these men wanted her, but they noticed that they were not the only one.**

**For she had descended down the stairs on the arm of another man and this man looked like he knew what he was doing.**

**From Erik's point of view the man that had Christine's arm was a long haired platinum blonde with fair/med tone skin & what looked to be icy grayish-blue eyes. **

**He stood regally tall with a aristocratic air to his presence, basically to Erik he was a wall that blocked him from Christine a wall that must be removed.**

**While Erik was plotting how to remove the man with Christine from the picture, in another part of the room Harry was watching Je'nein dance with someone who he thought looked rather familiar.**

**From Harry's point of view the man that was dancing with his Slytherin Angel, looked to be non other than Lucius Malfoy and Harry didn't like the idea that Lucius had Je'nein in his possession knowing very well what Lucius could make Je'nein do if Lucius wanted to.**

**Back across the room Lucius & Je'nein had just exit the dance floor, Lucius was leading Je'nein across the floor to where the tables & chairs were.**

**When they got to a table, Lucius offered Je'nein a seat first like a gentleman would.**

**But Je'nein was to anise to sit, but yet she still seemed to want to talk to Lucius.**

**Or at least she was trying to talk, but she seemed unsure of anything she wanted to say to Lucius.**

**Je'nein started to think about Lucius and wondered: _"I wonder, what type of man Lucius is when he's__in a good mood & not being super serious, like that's even possible!"_**

_**"Ha yeah Lucius not being serious, it has to be a sight to see." **_

_**"Hahahahaha." **_

_**"Know Je'nein that dwelling on things of such can be dangerous for one certain girl's mind if she is not careful, do you understand Masterson?"**_** asked Lucius with the famous Malfoy smirk on his face and he was sounding like he was giving Je'nein a warning not to poke her nose in a spot that she might not be able to handle.**

**(Gulp)**

_**"Um...yes sir, I think I'll just leave that subject matter to thoses who can handle such things." **_**said Je'nein all of sudden feeling small & shy.**

**Lucius knew that Je'nein as a woman would be a challenge to him & the idea's he had for fun, he knew that Je'nein couldn't handle them at her age.**

**He knew that someone her age needed to be broken in first & their was only one person he could think of that would do the job perfectly...his son Draco.**

**At that very moment while Lucius was putting a plan together for his son to get a start on.**

**Je'nein was standing their looking around the room to see if she could find the person who she was frighten of so she could stay away from him. **

**Lucius kept watch, but he didn't do anything to keep Je'nein there near by him.**

**Je'nein spotted a guy across the room that looked close to that of the person she was looking for & that person was now looking at her.**

**She was all of sudden frozen to the spot that she was standing.**

**Then she saw the person she spotted start to walk towards her.**

**She felt she couldn't move at all. But the person was now half way across the ballroom.**

**All Je'nein could see of the person was that he was wearing all black & that also meant his mask too.**

**For what Je'nein could see of his face was his eyes & she noticed that they were emerald green.**

**She had not remembered her tormentor having green eyes before. **

**She had always remembered the eyes of her tormentor being that of a icy crystal blue & hair that was black as midnight.**

**Now Je'nein found herself facing a guy with hair that was midnight black but with some brown here & there, but he also had emerald green eyes. **

**Je'nein was thinking: _"Merlin he looks familiar but where from, think girl think!"_**

_**"I feel like...like I know him, but where from?"**_

**At that Je'nein was able to move some & was feeling less afraid then what she was at first.**

**The person was a young man around Je'nein's age & at this point he started to speak to her, but their was something about his voice.**

**It seemed as tho his voice was much older than what he was.**

**Now the young man was asking her a question. _"Why are you frighten of me dear Angel of Slytherin, for I will not harm you Je'nein I promised." _asked The Mysterious Young Man.**

**At this point Je'nein didn't feel quite like herself & replied with:_ "T..teacher...are...you...ok, have you forgotten my name for it's not Je'nein."_ said Christine/Je'nein.**

_**"It's Christine remember?" **_**said Christine/Je'nein.**

**She no longer looked frighten of him and so he asked her in French: _"__Puis-je avoir ceci danser mon Agne de Slytherin?" _**

**At this point Lucius who had been watching silently from his chair & had noted that he heard the man use the phrase _"Angel of Slytherin."_ two times & out of the two, one of them was spoken in French.**

**He looked to see who was asking Je'nein to dance & noticed that it was non other than Harry Potter.**

**Lucius was not liking this one bit, but he knew it had to be done in order to find out the truth of what happened between Je'nein & Harry.**

**But of this that caught Lucius's eye was that Je'nein didn't seem to realize that it was Harry in the first place. While Lucius was thinking all this thought, Harry had asked Je'nein for a dance & her reply was this: _"Oui Erik mon amour." _Cause she thought it was Erik. **

**But of course at this point Christine had taken over her body, so all she could think him as was Erik.**

**Now at this point Harry & Je'nein were sweeping into a beautiful ballroom waltz across the dance floor.**

**They danced like this for what seem like hours & hours but it was only for an hour.**

**Then they had one last dance & this one was a dance filled with lots of passion & seductiveness.**

**Lucius was watching to make sure that Harry didn't do anything uncalled for & he was also watching Je'nein dance.**

**He found himself regretting in doing so, cause with the way Je'nein was dancing with Harry it was like she was casting a spell of her own yet she seemed unaware of this.**

**For Je'nein she felt as tho she was on fire, with each turn, twirl, & the dip at the end. **

**She never had any guy dance with her in such a passionate & seductive style before.**

**But of course in the back of her mind in a echoing voice Christine was telling her:_"You only hold back your dark & passionate side cause you feeling it will lead him to you & you feel that if he see's you acting like that, that he will not want you." _**

_**"I will tell you this now, he has been reborn to this planet with his memories intact fully."**_

_**"But here lays the problem he will be on the outlook for you, but he does not know if you have been born again or not." **_

_**"What I can tell you about your past life is this, that yes you were a dancer & singer in a French opera house, that you lost both of your parents at the age of eight in this lifetime also, that you were raised by a dance teacher & became best friends with her daughter, last but not least you excelled at singing."**_

_**"Pretty much most of your life has been a repeat of your past lived life, but this time round my dear your going to have to choose between 4 winds of fate instead of two like last time."**_

_**"Please whatever you decide, make sure it's right & you have no regrets after you make your choice."**_

_**"Cause my dear their will be a war between the 4 over you & the only way to end it, is you choosing the one that in which is your soulmate." **_

_**"That is all I know to pass onto you, but please remember even though you don't see nor hear me it does not mean that am not around."**_

_**"Because like my dear Erik with his new life, I too have a new life in which started the moment you wheir born, meaning that you & I are the same person." **_

**At that moment Je'nein saw who she thought was Erik coming in for a kiss & Je'nein aloud this cause for Christine this would the last time for awhile that she got to kiss Erik. For Je'nein it would be kiss #3 of 4 & she had a feeling that things would only get hotter along the way before the big ending.**

**At this Harry bent down & softly kissed Je'nein on the lips, then Harry said in his own voice: _"I will miss you Christine and Je t'adore mon Slytherin Ange." _said Harry with such a tenderness and love that one would believe that he meant every word that he was saying.**

**Je'nein/Christine at the same time smiled.**

_**"Erik mon amour I will always love you and I will miss you my Gryffindor Knight." **_**said Je'nein with such a sadness and love to her voice. **

**Did Lucius hear what he thought he heard, his enemy Harry Potter saying that he a Gryffindor loved a Slytherin Girl.**

**For Lucius it was priceless hearing his sworn enemy confess his love for someone that his house would surly despise because of the house she belong to was Gryffindor's rival on so many levels.**

**At that moment the scenery changed from that of the opera house to that of the Hogwarts courtyard.**

**Lucius figured that the next scene was about to unfold & he was ever so right.**

**Je'nein noticed that the scenery had changed to the Hogwarts courtyard & that the young man was still holding her, but all she kept seeing was Erik not Harry. **

**But Je'nein felt as though it was not right, like the persons true image was being masked for a reason. **

**So Christine asked the next question with her: _"Erik is that you my love?" _**

**Christine & Je'nein waited for an answer from Erik/Harry. **

**Harry was thinking: _"I have to end it here because I can't have her thinking that I was her lost love."_ **

**So he said in his kind British voice:_ "Sorry dear Angel of Slytherin, but Am not your Erik that you so fondly call for sorry Je'nein." _**

**Finely the mask is removed from the young man's face & for the second time that day Je'nein was shocked again by who was the behind mask.**

**For at that moment Je'nein saw it was Harry who was still holding her, but now this time Je'nein remembered all that happen between her, Harry, & Lucius.**

**Je'nein looked back on all the memories from this trip & found that the guy who she had thought was Erik was actually in fact Harry the whole time.**

**Now that Je'nein was digging deeper, she found out that Harry had kissed her during this turn of events.**

**But now she was left wondering about the kiss that she had gotten from him while Lucius was technically not in the room, but had been. **

**Je'nein was thinking: _"Oh...Meriln...Harry...kissed...me...twice, but if he had remember that from earlier then...oh gods no...what if he remembered the way we danced together...ohhh gods no I can't have him think that I like him on that level...but that kiss he gave me while Lucius was gone was wow really really good, nothing like that kiss in the courtyard." _**

_**"But now that I think about it, that second kiss did feel a lot like someone else's kiss not Harry's...hummmm...think Je'nein think...that second kiss was filled with passion & need & want & a lot like...like...like Draco's kiss uh ah!"**_

_**"That's who the second kiss felt like, but how?"**_

_**"Draco didn't come in the room with me, so how could he if Harry was the one sitting next to me & not to mention that Lucius did disappear while Harry was their, only to return after Harry left...hummmm...something don't sit well here."**_

_**"And it started when I enter Lucius's office."**_

_**"Yet another mystery for me to figure out, but I'll save it til I have this first problem figure."**_

_**"Hummm...Lucius is being awfully quite I wonder what's up?"**_

**At this point Lucius was amused by what Je'nein thinking so much that he didn't really want to interrupt her, til she got to the part about him disappearing & reappearing. But he did get a kick at the thought that his son had the nerve to kiss her already. **

**It was now that Lucius decide to talk, for now he wanted to ask her something's that didn't have to do with the courtyard accident.**

_**"So Masterson did I hear you say that my son had kissed you?" asked Lucius.**_

_**"Ohhhhh gods no he can still hear my thoughts...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...make it stop pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**_

_**"You didn't answer my question Je'nein." said Lucius in his aristocratically silken & seductive voice.**_

_**"Um...sorry Lucius & the answer to that question is yes." said Je'nein **_

_**"Ah & I can see why, for you my lovely are a most exquisite beauty."**_

_**"The type of beauty that is rarely seen in the Wizarding World these days."**_

_**"Basically you are a hidden gem in the Muggle world I'm guessing, but in this world you shine without knowing it."**_

_**"It's a pitty that your not a Pureblood, cause if you were you'd be great as a Malfoy." said Lucius with the famous Malfoy smile on his face. **_

**They at that point ended back in the room they departed from before the dream and to their surprise Je'nein was now laying on Lucius with her back facing away from him again, but the big surprise was that Lucius had his arms warped around Je'nein with a knowing smile on his face.**

**Once both of them noticed this they both bolted off the sofa.**

**Now cause both of them bolting off the sofa Je'nein landed on the floor and Lucius looked as though nothing had happen cause he was standing their looking down upon Je'nein. **

_**"**_**Miss Masterson are you ok?" asked Lucius with an eyebrow upward & sounding aristocratically calm.**

**It took Je'nein a little to realize where they were & what had happen just then.**

**"Miss Masterson..._Je'nein." _said Lucius with his aristocratically silken voice.**

**Lucius then went over to where Je'nein was & was going to try to get her to respond, but how he was going to do this was what he thinking about.**

_**"Hummmm how am I going to get her to respond, maybe I should let her know the truth behind that kiss from before the dream-sleep session." **_

**At that moment Je'nein looked up at Lucius & saw a most playful smile on his face, that kinda scared her cause she knew he was thinking of something that might have to do her.**

**"_Miss Masterson_ I have a confession to make as far as that kiss that you had got before the dream-sleep session..." said Lucius with a playful, but yet seductive aristocratic smile on his face.**

**At this Je'nein gulped & blushed.**

**Je'nein at that point was thinking: "_Oh no no no please don't tell me he slipped Draco in the room disguised as Harry, but that would explain why he was looking at me like he was & it would explain why he act as he did with that kiss in all but no no no don't tell me he did that anything but that."_**

**Now Je'nein looked up at Lucius slowly quite questionly with her right eyebrow quirked upward & her head tilted to the side. **

**"If I remember correctly _Masterson_ you thought that kiss Harry gave you was great, but then the second kiss that you thought was Harry's you turn around & founded out it wasn't his." **

**"And to think you then thought it was my son Draco that did it, but then you probably figured it was impossible seeing as my son never entered the room when you got here."**

**"Then you probably thought about my disappearance during the time Harry was here & thought how odd that I was gone the whole time he was here, then reappear the moment after he left, of course you know you didn't see me leave the room & you thought this was odd too, did you not?"**

"**Yes I did Sir." Je'nein said shyly. **

**"Well theirs a reason to that & that reason is...that it was not really Potter who had kissed you."**

**At this point Lucius was right behind Je'nein & bent over slightly to whisper in her ear. **

**"It was me that did it _Masterson_" said Lucius while now looking down at her with his aristocratic Malfoy smile in place.**

**All he heard from her was a gasp & all he saw on her face was a look of shock.**

**At this point Je'nein was thinking: "_Ohh gods I knew that kiss was like Draco's but...but...but why did his father have to go do that I...I...I'm confused now." _**

_**"Course if that kiss Draco gave me on the train & the one his father gave me are the same then...oh gods Draco's father passed his skills of seduction onto Draco that means that Lucius is a master in the art of seduction & I am very muchly in danger being around ether one of them."**_

**"I see your speechless" said Lucius seductively into Je'nein's ear knowing that would get to her more.**

**At that moment Je'nein was thinking: "_Oh Merlin_ _that...that was him oh gods!" _**

_**"And I already admitted that the kiss was really really good, but now that I know who it really was behind the kiss I'm going to regret saying that."**_

**At this Je'nein was at a emotional crossroad for she had three guys at the moment buying for her affections & one of the three were being true in their intentions even though he didn't fully realize it at the moment & the other two knew very well what they were doing & their intentions was where she was at a loss on for she had no clue.**

**Je'nein realized that she had been sitting on the floor long enough & got up to walk over to the fireplace to stair at the fire burning it, the flames seemed to entrance her to the point that she almost forgot that Lucius was in the room til he started to talk again.**

**"I hope your not trying to ignore me Masterson, cause if so I could do worse things than kiss you." said Lucius with a smirk on his face.**

**"Do you understand me Miss Masterson?" asked Lucius with his eyebrows raised in question.**

**At this Je'nein nodded her head yes while looking sideways towards Lucius.**

**"Masterson that's not a good enough answer, you'll have to try better then that to convince me." said Lucius teasingly.**

**Je'nein at this point had had it, all she want to do now was go back to her dorm room & go to sleep, but no she had to deal with this first so she responded back to his teasing with a bit of anger.**

**"Fine you want me to not ignore you, then I will bloody hells will not ignore you, but you better be ready to be annoyed to the high heavens cause that's all you'll get!" shouted Je'nein.**

**Lucius saw the fire dance in her eyes while she was shouting at him & he found that a challenge, but he would have to wait & try some other day. **

**For now he would let her go back to her dorm room to get sleep for the next day.**

**"My my Masterson temper temper, you'd best keep it in check or it could get you in a unescapeable situation." said Lucius with a smirk on his face.**

**"Do you understand Masterson?" asked Lucius with eyebrows raised in question again.**

**Je'nein was thinking: "_Grrrrrrrr he was the one that made me lose my temper & now he's telling me to keep my temper in check or else...aghhhhhhh damn him this is pure torture & gods, he knows it!"_**

_**"**_**Yes sir I think I understand you, like crystal." said Je'nein while looking down at the floor as though their was something that caught her eye.**

**"Fine then Miss Masterson you may now be excused & may I suggested that you go right to bed, cause you'll need your sleep for tomorrows classes."**

**"I don't want any students falling a sleep in my class, I would hate to make you do detention _Masterson._" said Lucius smirking.**

**"Yes Professor Malfoy I'll make sure to get lot's of sleep for tomorrow's class, so this is were I say goodnight Lucius Malfoy." **

**With that Je'nein turn & headed for door, but just as she was exiting the door.**

**Lucius said in quite tone that he thought she wouldn't hear: "Night Je'nein Masterson may your dreams lead to a place where the Monsters & Demons are not & only Angel dare pass."**

**When Je'nein heard this she could only reply with in a slight whisper: "You too Lucius, you too." **

**Je'nein then exited the room & into the nights darkness in search of peaceful slumber, she found her way to the serpent's den only to find that the blonde haired Dragon still layed awake & awaiting her return. **

**Draco was reading a romance/mystery book called To Catch a Summer Rose , for him it was only to pass the time while he awaited Je'nein's return & now he found himself too into the book to care one way or another until he heard the portrait to the common room open then after what seem like several minutes he heard footsteps heading towards the girl's dorm rooms. **

**Upon hearing the footsteps Draco slipped the book he was reading into one of the pockets of his robe & looked to see who had disturb his peaceful & silent reading session.**

**When Je'nein saw that it was Draco that was sitting on the sofa reading at this time of hour, she decided to be as quite as she could be, for she had no wish to talk to anyone at the moment especially Draco.**

**All she wanted to do was head off to her room & let peaceful slumber come to her, but no this was not to happen for her yet, she had one more thing to get past still & that was Draco.**

**She thought he was too into his book to care if she was in the room & so she started to walk faster towards the girls dorm rooms.**

**"Oi Masterson, trying to sneak past me without giving me a proper goodnight greeting." said Draco with a smirk.**

**"No Malfoy I wasn't trying to sneak past you, I just saw you reading & didn't wish to disturb you." said Je'nein.**

**"And as for a proper goodnight greeting (flashes a very unlady like middle finger at Malfoy.) their you go Malfoy night." said Je'nein as she turn to go to her dorm room.**

**Draco responded back with a teasing remark.**

**"I do say Masterson is that a promise?" said Draco teasingly with a smirk on his face.**

**Je'nein stopped & turned looking evilly at Draco.**

**"Fuck off you conceded & egotistical prat." said Je'nein with a sneer on her face that served as a warning to stay away.**

**"Now Masterson I knew you were having kinky fantasies about me, but my dear you'll have to wait to fullfill them cause I need some sleep first." said Draco with his aristocratically seductive voice.**

**Je'nein thought: _"Two can play this game dear Malfoy."_**

**Then she responded back with her remark.**

**"No Malfoy it's you that's having the fantasies about me & no you'll never get to fullfill them, too bad huh well buh-bye now." said Je'nein teasingly with a smirk on her face.**

**Now Je'nein thought she'd give him a small taste of his own persona in return.**

**Draco at that moment saw the smirk on Je'nein's face & was at a loss for words in which never happened to him before, for Je'nein was pulling off his trademark smirk perfectly.**

**Je'nein laughed at this & asked while smirking: "What Malfoy, cat got your tongue?" **

**Cause of this remark Draco regained his composer & responded with a smirk: "Why yes Masterson & your the cat in question my lovely." **

**Je'nein rolled her eyes at his comment, then said: "I'm going bed now so night Malfoy." **

**Je'nein was now thinking: _"Damn...I got that boy silent for a min or two, but then he had to go & spoil the fun by responding back with his damn remark grrrrrr...!"_**

**At this she turned to go to her dorm room & as she was walking she said teasingly while smirking: "Oh by the way Draco see ya in your dreams." **

**With that she headed off towards her room, smiling the whole way thinking: "_That boy wants a mind war, well I give him one."_ **

**Draco was standing their thinking: "_Damn that girl, if she wants to play with a Malfoy then I welcome her to it, but she'll find out that she is in a tight spot when the playing's over."_**

_**"Let the game of Dragon & Cat begin my dear cause in the end the Dragon always gets what the Dragon wants & this Dragon wants you!"**_

**At that Draco headed off in the direction of his dorm room to plot & plan his new course of action & also to get some well needed sleep.**

**As Draco was heading to bed someone was arriving at the gates of Hogwarts & this person had had a long trip to which was finely over. **


	5. Midnight Mixup

-1Ch4: MidnightMix-up.

**All that he wanted to do was get to his dorm room & crash cause he was quite tired. **

**But first he had to meet with the rest of the staff & be shown where his classroom was to be, then finely his dorm room.**

**So he was now standing in the Enterance Hall waiting for someone to greet him & show him to the Great Hall to which the rest of the Hogwarts staff was awaiting his arrival. **

**Hagrid was the one to greet him in the Enterance Hall & for the young Professor it was his first time meeting a giant.**

**"Ah ya must be de Professor Descorent that everyone's talking bout, well I be first to welcome ya to Hogwarts oh & by the way my name is Hagrid I'm the Care of Magical Creatures Professor for Hogwarts." said Hagrid holding his big right hand out to shake.**

**The young Professor Descorent stuck out his left hand & shook Hagrid's hand in return.**

**"Well if anything I hope you like it here at Hogwarts, I know I would when I got here & I don't regret one minute or second of being here." said Hagrid looking quite happy about being at Hogwarts.**

**"Now that I've flapped my big mouth on & on, I guess I should let ya tell me a bit bout ya self their." said Hagrid with hands up in the air & then dropping them back down to his side again.**

**"Well Hagrid first of all call me Erik, I only care to be call Professor Descorent by the students unless it's to get my attention."**

**"Also don't be surprised if I don't talk much, cause I devote most of my time to my students & their lessons so as you see I don't have much time for talking outside of that." said Erik sounding slightly annoyed.**

**"Ah right then Erik I'll have to remember that from ner on." said Hagrid.**

**As Hagrid & Erik were talking they made there way to the Great Hall & by the time Erik was done telling Hagrid his life story sorta speak they were at the Great Hall.**

**"……..so that's why I normally spend most of my time alone, so I can think over the days events & to plan the student's next lesson." said Erik casualy as if it were only natural to him.**

**"Ah well, here we be this here be the Great Hall & seeing that I've already met with ya I can now go back to me house for thy night." said Hagrid.**

**"Well then Hagrid it was nice to meet you, I hope you have a peaceful night." said Erik.**

**At that point Hagrid nodded then turned around to head his way to his house.**

**This left Erik with the task of going into the Great Hall, so he opened the tall doors & walked down between the tables of Gryffindor & Slytherin with a dark but serious look to his face.**

**Professor Mc Gonagall was first to note the present of the young professor & so she was first in the Great Hall to greet him.**

**Professor Mc Gonagall at that point got up to greet Erik for the first time.**

**"Good Evening, You must be our new student-teacher Erik Descorent." said McGonagall.**

**"Indeed I am & You I guess are Headmisterss Mc Gonagall?" Erik asked politely.**

**"Ah yes that I'd be, welcome to Hogwarts Professor Descorent." **

**"You are aware that your class is not a magical class, so you can have a no magic in class rule if you like." said Mc Gonagall.**

**"Yes headmistress I'm quite aware & I was planning on doing that anyways." said Erik.**

**"Oh, well then I guess Lucius should show you where your classroom is & then your dorm room." Mc Gonagall said as she motioned for Lucius to come over & take over.**

**"Professor Descorent this gentlemen here is Professor Lucius Malfoy, he's teaching the Dada this year & he is also the Head of the house your in, so treat him with some respect as a staff member & as tho you were a student." **

**"With that said gentlemen, I bide you both a goodnight & I will see you both at the staff table tomorrow morning." Mc Gonagall said as she left the two men standing their in each others silence company.**

**Lucius studied the young professor for a few minutes & then he turned his focus to what Mc**

**Gonagall had asked him to do with the young professor.**

**"Descorent follow me & please do keep up, I like the rest of the castle should like to be asleep." said Lucius.**

**"Professor Malfoy I asure you, that I'm also tired so I'll try not to take too much of your time." Erik said as plainly as he could. **

**"Good." said Lucius.**

**So the two men went down towards the dungeons where both of their classes were at.**

**Erik's classroom was right next to Lucius's, so anyone who had Erik's class first would still be in a trance when they entered Lucius's class.**

**But where as those who had Lucius's class first would ether be hurting a little or in a dark mood for a little bit when they got to Erik's class, so the music playing in their would be a welcome remedy for bad moods & slightly hurting joints.**

**Lucius pointed out his classroom & then pointed out Erik's classroom to him.**

**"That room their is my classroom & one right their is your classroom." Lucius said as he pointed to the classroom in question.**

**Erik nodded in responds as they kept on walking.**

**"Well then, lets be on our way to the dorm rooms now." said Lucius.**

**"Lead on Malfoy." was all Erik could say.**

**So the two men descended their way down to the Slytherin Dungons & Erik remembering his past it had some serious affects when going thought the tunnels that lead the way to Slytherin's front door.**

**When they reached the portrait Lucius stopped & said to the portrait "Shadow Creeper." **

**With that said the portrait opened up into a common room with three black leather sofa's near a big black iron fireplace. **

**Along the opposite wall from the fireplace were two big long bookcases fill with lots of dark arts books & the stairs to the dorm rooms. **

**The walls were of a dark cherry wood as well as the desk that were here & there thru out the room. **

**At that point in time due to being tired, Lucius pointed in the direction he thought was the boy's dorm rooms. Of course it didn't help that their was no lighting in the common room at the moment. At that moment Lucius bide Erik a peaceful slumber & Erik in return bide Lucius a goodnight.**

**Then Lucius turn around & walked out of the common room & back to his quarters for a goodnights rest.**

**Back in the common room Erik was now climbing the stairs to the dorm rooms, once in the hallway leading to the rooms. He walked down the hallway a little ways til he came to the room that had his school Id number & that of his roommates. On the side of the door it read by Id number of its occupants the #'s were 13.…….21.…….& 26.**

**Erik looked at the slip of paper with his classes on it to check his number & he was number 13.**

**So Erik opened the door quietly so as not to disturb anyone that was sleeping.**

**After entering the room & closing the door, he looked around the room to see which bed was his. He spotted a bed that said 13 on it & headed over to it.**

**Mind you that these beds were so big that it would be hard to notice anyone sleeping in them at first glance up close. **

**So Erik didn't notice a young lady with chocolate brown curly hair laying in the bed when he went to lay down. **

**Next thing you know you hear the scream of a young lady in dorm room 13.….21.….26.**

**The scream belong to a terrified Je'nein as she woke up to find a young man in her bed with her.**

"**Oh my fking gods who the hells are you & what are doing in my bed?" Asked a fearrious Je'nein.**

"**Well I think your in the wrong dorm room my dear, for this is my bed your in my sweet." Said Erik with an amused smirk on his face.**

**At this point Je'nein grabbed her wand & lit the lights in the room so Erik could see that it was indeed a girls dorm room.**

**Erik stood their in his black silk boxers with no shirt on & started to blush from ear to ear cause by now all the girls in Slytherin were their to get a peek at what was going on.**

"**Now do you believe me, that that (Pointing at the bed by the window) is indeed my bed?" Asked Je'nein.**

**Erik looked around the room and saw nothing but girls stuff & lots of upset girls looking at him as tho he just broke one of their nails.**

"**Find then I give up, it's your bed I was mistaken." Said Erik sounding a little annoyed.**

"**By the way I am Erik Descorent & you are?" Erik asked sounding a little more calmer but aristocratic then he was a second ago.**

"**Wait Erik maybe you should get dressed first, seeing as your in just a pare of………" Said Je'nein as she got cut off by Erik.**

"**Yes I know very well what I'm wearing, thank you for pointing that out!" Erik said with a sneer as he rushed getting on his clothes back on.**

**Je'nein was pissed that he had the nerve to interrupt her while she was talking, but she changed that view while she was looking Erik over from head to toe.**

**When she looked at his eyes, hair, & smirk on his face she about froze with fear. She knew the man who those eyes, hair, & smirk belong to he was the same man that has been haunting her dreams & memories since she could remember. **

**And now here he was standing in her dorm room, but she didn't know he was the new music teacher as well as a student. All she knew was that she wanted him away from her quick.**

**Erik was dressed now & was getting ready to leave the room when all of a sudden he turn around & said "By the way girls, I look forward to seeing all you in class tomorrow & those who don't show up for class will have detention later on in the day." Erik said.**

"**Got it?" Asked Erik.**

**The rest of the girls said "Yes Professor Descorent."**

**Then he looked at Je'nein with a look of **"Well what about you?"

**Je'nein was now wondering what subject he taught.**

"**So wait a minute you're a teacher?" Asked Je'nein.**

"**Yes & no my dear, see I'm a student & a teacher didn't they mention that at the feast earlier?" Asked Erik.**

"**Yeah they did, but Je'nein had stormed out of the Great Hall before Mc Gonagall had said a word bout that." Said Pansy glaring hatefully at Je'nein.**

"**Ah I see now, thank you Mademoiselle." Said Erik.**

"**So Professor what subject do you teach by the way?" Asked Je'nein because she was curious.**

"**Well um Mademoiselle…………?" Said Erik trying to find out her name.**

"**Oh I'm sorry, I'm Miss Je'nein C. Masterson of Salem, Oregon Sir." Said Je'nein.**

"**Well then Mademoiselle Masterson, I'm the new chorus & musical theory teacher, oh by the way their will be no magic allowed in my class unless it's for a special reason that I bring forth for the students, got it good." Said Erik.**

**The rest of the girls nodded their heads & Je'nein stood their frozen staring at Erik with a little bit of fear in her eyes, now she knew he was the man from her nightmares & memories.**

**Her tormentor with the icy crystal blue eyes & hair black as midnight, but his face was not deformed it was complete & looked sexy as all get out.**

**But that was just outward, his dark side still haunted him just like Je'nein's past haunting her but worse.**

"**Miss Masterson do you have something against me or what, cause every time I look at you you look back at me with fear in your eyes why?" Asked Erik sounding concerned.**

**Je'nein at this point looked around the room & stepped closer to him so her roommates wouldn't hear.**

**And looked up at him & Je'nein said "I'm sorry, its just you remind of someone I knew once in another lifetime. It's a subject I don't really wish to discuss at the moment Professor." **

"**Oh sorry that you feel that way, is it the hair, my eyes or is it something I said?" Asked Erik confused. **

"**Um well um um, Erik maybe we should continue this chat tomorrow it's real late & I don't want to risk falling asleep in Professor Malfoy's class seeing as I've already been sent to his office once this year & the prospects for wanting to go back again are nil & none." Said Je'nein. **

"**Well then I do wish you a beautiful & peaceful slumber Mademoiselle." Erik said he kissed Je'nein's hand.**

**This cussed Je'nein to shiver & blush.**

**Then Je'nein got an idea in her head, she though she'd test him to see if he was indeed the one she had been fearing or not.**

"**Well then Ange de Musique I hope you have sweet dreams when you go to sleep." Said Je'nein with her eyes a little darker & a little bigger.**

**Erik noticed the change of Je'nein's eyes & the eyes he now saw were that of Christine's & it didn't help with what Je'nein had just said to him.**

**He started to wonder if by some chance if Je'nein was his beloved Christine.**

**But he couldn't test that until tomorrow, by now he was really tiered but he did say something in return to that.**

"Oui mon cher Je'nein moi know your secret, it's just a matter of time before I have my Christine back & you cease to be no more." Erik whispered in Je'nein's ear as he past her.

"Goodnight mon cher ange & happy dreaming." Erik whispered to Je'nein then he left the room & went back down the hallway he came down.

**Je'nein was left standing their wondering & then she went back to her bed.**

**When she laid down she could smell the scent of a well groomed man in her bed still, but it also made her real sleepy.**

**So at this Je'nein fell into a eventful slumber, her dreams being vivid & almost life like.**


	6. The Dream of a Devil”s & Angel”s Song

Ch 5: The Dream of a Devil"s & Angel"s Song.

Je'nein was just about to leave music class when all of a sudden she heard his voice singing out from the front of the classroom, Je'nein had turned around to see who it was that the voice belong to. She found Erik standing at the front of the room. He turn around & was smiling as he was singing. He saw Je'nein standing near the classroom door looking confused & scared all at the same. She stood their staring at him.

Erik started to walk to her & was half way when she started to back up with fear in her eyes. _**"**_

_**No you can't be, no please don't be him." Said Je'nein in a voice that match that of Christine's.**_

"_**Sorry little one, but I am who I am I can't change that , all I know is I've missed you something dearly. And now that I've got you back, I'm never letting you go." Erik said as he grabbed her & pulled her to him, and then he whispered in her ear**_.

"_**You'll never be rid of me, cause I'm everywhere you are always & forever moi cher ange." Erik said most seductively in Je'nein's ear causing her shiver to the sound of his angelic voice. **_

Erik was leading her to his office that was off to the side of the classroom & they were at the door, When all of a sudden three men brust into the room with their wands armed & aimed at Erik. Je'nein was struggling to get away from Erik. Draco was first to speak out of the three.

"_**Let her go now, you monster or so help me to Merlin I will make you beg for death." Said Draco**_ **_sounding pissed & looking as tho he would rip Erik's head off with little or no problem nor any guilt to follow it. Erik noticed Draco's eyes were voided of any humor that would say that he was joking. "Do you really think you, Potter, & the Great Lucius could bring me down?" Asked Erik with a wickedly evil laugh that scared Je'nein to no end. _**

"_**We don't think we know unlike you, you filthy beast!" Said Lucius with anger seeping out of him but when looked at Je'nein his look had soften**_. Erik noticed this & couldn't help but point it out.

"_**Awww it's looks as tho the Great Lucius has developed feelings for the pretty little Mudblood house traitor." Erik said sounding aristocratic & as Pureblooded as Lucius & Draco. **_

Lucius looked as tho someone had just spilled out his darkest secret. So Lucius decided to lie about his true feelings for the girl, he knew it would break his blacken heart to do so but he had to. To protect his families name & honour among the Wizarding World that & to protect his job at Hogwarts anyways his son would never look at him the same if he admitted feelings for Je'nein. So he set out his carefully planed lie so no one would ask anything of it.

"_**How dare you think that I would want her, a Mudblood to sully my Pureblooded reputation! I'd rather be friends with Saint Potter here before I'd stoop low enough to be intimate with a filthy Mudblood." Lucius said with a sneer of disgust for show to throw them off from the shocking truth. **_The look on Je'nein's face was one of hate & hurt. Erik looked again at Lucius & said.

"_**Yeah that would be wrong wouldn't it, for a staff member & a student to be intimate with one another not to mention a Pureblood & Mudblood uhm……..Draco?" Asked Erik now looking at Draco with a most wickedly evil smirk.**_

Draco now had that looked like as tho he was about to be shoot down by one of Voldemort's curses. Not to mention that he blush & gulp.

Lucius looked over at his one & only son & he saw the look of how he himself felt about Je'nein in his son's eyes if not more. But in that instant it all faded & the eyes turn sad, painful, & distant. And Draco then said.

"_**I haven't the foggest what you could be referring to Descorent, I have no wish to be with a Mudblood for the same reason as my father. Anyways if I had wanted to date a Mudblood, I would have hit up on Granger back in third year after she punched me!" Draco said with his eyebrows raised.**_

At this point Harry had decided to intervene cause he had promised Je'nein that he would protect her from any & all harm.

"_**Ok Descorent I think the time for chit-chat has past, I'll take you on here & now seeing as those two prats (Pointing at Lucius & Draco.) aren't up to the task. I guess that just means that I love her more than you two do, of course I should have figured you two wouldn't be able to see past your petty Pureblooded pride to see how much she cared for you once she started to let you into her heart!" Shouted Harry.**_

"_**Ok Potter I'll take ya on, but just be aware that you will lose that which is precious to you most by doing so!" Said Erik sounding full of humor & smirking.**_

"_**You know Descorent, I seriously doubt that." Harry said sounding annoyed. **_

While Erik was watching Harry, he didn't notice that Lucius & Draco were casting non-verbal wandless magic on him.

After that they had charged towards Erik, Harry was the one to knock Erik down. While Lucius & Draco got Je'nein out of the room, but not before Harry had gotten killed by Erik with a Avada Kedavra from behind.

Je'nein saw it. _"__**Harry nooooooooo!" Screamed Je'nein in udder disbelief.**_

But in the flash of a moment Draco picked Je'nein up & carried her while him & his father were running. With this Erik had sent another round of Avada Kedavra towards Lucius & it hit it's target with Lucius's face in complete shock as he fell to the ground & died. At that Draco turned around & put Je'nein down quickly & sent a Cruciatus Curse at Erik, Erik was hit in chest by the curse & fell down withering in horribly intense pain. With that Draco then casted a Petrificus Totalus on Erik & then he casted another spell cause he was going to take him McGonagall's office so Erik could be taken to Askaban. _"Wingdarmium Leviosa." Draco said pointing to Erik. _

With that Draco & Je'nein with Erik floating in tote started down the hallway. Then as they were walking Draco with his free hand clasped Je'nein's hand softly & said

"_**Je'nein I'm sorry for what I said back their I do want to be with you but you keep pushing me away, please Je'nein please tell me what I have to do to earn your love. Cause if I can't be with you, I would certainly die of a broken heart. Je'nein Christine Masterson I love you, it would honour me if you be my girlfriend what do you say?" Asked Draco kindly & sweetly.**_

"_**Well I don't know th……this is all new to me, would it be ok if I thought it thru first?" Asked Je'nein a little shyly. **_

"_**Anything for you love, here I hope this helps in your decision." Draco said as he bent down to give Je'nein a sweet loving kiss as light as a butterfly on a summer evening**_…………………………


	7. Avoidance

-1Ch6** -**Avoidance: The Best Defence When in Love With Your Enemy.

**As Draco's lips met Je'nein's, Je'nein's eyes bolted opened to find that she was in her bed & the sun was just about to peek over the landscape.**

**Je'nein sat their still in a slight daze, the memory of the dream stay with her thru the whole day. **

**At this thought Je'nein put a hand to her lips & the image of Draco kissing her flashed in her mind & feel of his lips on hers was ever present, even though she knew that it was just a dream she revelled in it.**

**So on that note she got up & grabbed her school clothes & school robe. **

**Then went to the 7th year girls bathroom to take a shower, to help wake herself up with. **

**Je'nein figure that it was going to be a long day & she figure that she was going to have to try to avoid Draco, Harry, Lucius, & Erik at most cost. **

**Avoiding Draco & Harry should be easy Je'nein thought, but she was going to have a little harder time trying to avoid the two greater evils. Only cause Lucius & Erik were teachers. **

**She figured that she would sit at the back of the class quietly & do the classwork so she could avoid any contact verbally with Lucius & Erik. **

**But at that moment her tummy was doing the "Feed Me Sally" routine & Je'nein knew that meant going into the Great Hall in which she didn't really want to do. **

**Knowing that would mean, that she would be seen by the four & any & all contact must be avoided until she figured out this nightmarish dream.**

**Je'nen at that point grabbed her school books, quills, & parchment then put them in her tote bag. **

**Then she headed out of the girls dorms past the common room & right out of the portrait to the hallways. **

**As Je'nein was walking she was wondering how she was going avoid the four while she was in the Great Hall. **

**And during her wondering she had made her way to the Great Hall. **

**When Je'nein got their she looked around to see were all four of her dream crashers were at the moment.**

**She noticed that Erik was at the staff table eating, Harry was at Gryffindor table with Ron & Hermoine talking, Draco was at the Slytherin table tending to his breakfast & talking with Blaise about something.**

**When Je'nein was looking at Draco while he was eating, she unknowingly started to stair at his lips. **

**At this happening she felt a blush creep it's way to her cheeks & her left hand unknowingly went to her lips & brushed her fingers back & forth on her lips. **

**But then she stopped & was lift with a smile on her face. **

**Now she just had to find out where Lucius was sitting, Je'nein looked & looked but Lucius was not anywhere to be found. **

**This did cause some worry only because Je'nein wanted to make sure she didn't bump into him by chance.**

**But this Je'nein notice a open spot near the end of the table closest to the doors.**

**So she went over & sat down, then grabbed a plate with a chocolate muffin then grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice. **

**Je'nein thought the morning was going good so far.**

**Huck, so far she had been able to avoid three out of four.**

**Cause at that moment Lucius strolled thru the door calmly.**

**Je'nein noticed this & turned her head away so he wouldn't notice her sitting their.**

**But he noticed all to well & because of this Lucius went over to her.**

**Cause after last night he couldn't stop thinking of her, it's like she swampt his every thought.**

**And cause of that, he needed to talk to her & maybe more if she would let him.**

**But he needed to find a way to get her out of the Great Hall first.**

**For he couldn't let anyone know his feelings for this girl, for it would look wrong as a Prueblood & as a teacher to be intimate with someone that was below him in status & a student. **

**So he was standing their looking down at her from the side & he started talking. "Miss Masterson, I need to have a word with you outside privately." Said Lucius in a tone that made it sound like she was in trouble.**

**That was what Je'nein thought with confusion but she knew that he was a teacher & that she had to respect the staff as student, so she got up looking like a girl who was just about to be scorned at.**

"**Yes Professor Malfoy." was all Je'nein said as they walked out of the Great Hall & to a secluded empty old classroom. **

"**Ok Professor what is it that I did wrong now? Humm?" Asked Je'nein a little annoyed that her breakfast got interrupted.**

"**It's not that you did anything wrong my dear, it's just that for some reason I keep thinking of you & I shouldn't be." Said Lucius casually.**

"**Oh…….ummm……wow what a surprise." Said Je'nein in a little bit shock with a slight chuckle.**

**Lucius started to come towards her & she started to back up to the point that she found the wall behind her back. **

**And with that Lucius had her trapped between both of his arms. **

**He then tilted his head & then kissed her with passion & want & need, like he was a man in the desert dying of thurst & Je'nein was the water that would replenish him. **

**Je'nein was trying to fight her feelings, but to end she got lost in the power of the kiss. **

**Then Lucius was started getting bold & started running his hands all over her in a seductive & sensual experienced way. **

**But then the moment was interrupted due to the class bell. **

**Lucius then caressed Je'nein's cheek while looking her in the eyes with such a sadness & Je'nein noticed the sadness laying in the depths of his cold gray eyes. **

**Then Lucius broke the sileince "You should be getting to class now………….& none of this to anyone, you understand me? Asked Lucius **

**In a soft & serious tone.**

"**Yes Professor, you have my word on it." Said Je'nein then she turn around & ran out of the room as quick as a snitch in Quidditch. **

**Je'nein's first class was Charms in which had both Slytherin & Gryffindor.**

**Je'nein was the last to get to class & all the seats but one were taken. The last opened seat to Je'nein's unluck was by Harry with Hermione next to him & Ron on the other side of her. Je'nein thought **_"Just perfect, my morning went from really good to decent. Up til Lucius I was doing good at avoiding the not so fab four, what next I end up with Draco as my potions partner? I hope not!" "Je'nein just sit down & do the school work k? Right, will do!"_

**But Je'nein had not notice that Draco was sitting at the desk left of her & that he was watching her intently with longing in his silvery blue eyes.**

**He noticed that she had sat down next to Harry & he couldn't blame her for that, cause it was the only seat left. It seemed as tho the class had gone by in a flash, for the class bell started to ring. Draco wanted to talk to Je'nein ever so badly but he had matters to attend to, so he went his way & Je'nein hers with Harry, Hermione, & Ron following behind. Now Je'nein had not spoken a word to Harry & them during class nor as the class bell rang. And this had got their eye, they had a free period so they followed her for a bit. Then Je'nein finely notice them trailing behind her. So she turned around to face them, in which didn't help with the whole avoiding Harry part of things. **

"**May I ask as to why you all are following me?" Asked Je'nein sounding annoyed.**

"**Well you haven't spoken a word to us all day & we were wondering what was going on, you can say that we were concerned about you." Said Harry sounding concerned.**

"**Yeah we though that maybe Malfoy had finely turn you against us or something like that." Said Ron.**

"**Oh……well I've had a lot of things to deal with between yesterday & today that I really just wanted sometime to myself to think things thru & such." Said Je'nein.**

"**Sorry if it seems as tho I've been avoiding you all, but I must keep my wits about me." Said Je'nein. **

"**Yeah especially when it comes to being around Malfoy, that sneaky, conniving, foul, evil ferret." Said Hermione annoyed.**

"**Well guys I have to get to my books & such things for my next two classes to which I'm already dreading being in, but anyways I'll see ya all there." Said Je'nein in a hurry.**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione just nodded their heads in understanding, knowing what Je'nein meant as far as their class in Dada knowing that Lucius was now teaching the class, they too had been dreading that class since they found out that he was teaching it from now on. But they were stumped as far as the second class was concerned. They knew that the class after D.a.d.a. was the new music class & that Je'nein has a singing voice that shouldn't be hidden. But yet they noted that Je'nein had not viewed that in the same light as them. She looked a bit scared in some sort. **


	8. The True Essence of The Dark Arts Unfold

**The True Essence of The Dark Arts Unfolded.**

**Ch : 7**

**The hour had gone by without no bother, in which Je'nein was thankful for. **

**But now she was wishing the hour had not ended, cause now she had to head to her next class in which was D.a.d.a. **

**She had no wish to see Lucius, Draco, Erik, or Harry yet. **

**She feared that the day could only get worse & that by the end of the day a couple of sadden events would befallen some them. **

**Je'nein now realized instead of seeing past events like she had been doing most of her life, now she was seeing future events more & more. **

**So with a sadden face Je'nein picked up her books, qulls, & parchments then put them in her school bag. **

**Then grabbed her cd player & put the headphones on then grabbed her school bag & went out of common room door.**

**She walked & walked till she got to the dungeons. **

**She got there just as everyone was going in the door, so she at least didn't have to be stuck alone with Lucius in a empty classroom.**

**In which was good, of course that's what she thought. **

**She didn't think about the fact that he could torture silently her in a class full of students without the students being aware of what was going on. **

**To top it off Draco & Harry were in this class as well. **

**Je'nein was just thankful that the forth in her problems was not in this class. **

**Cause if he were he be just like Lucius in his actions. **

**But his demeanour was almost like that of a dark haired version of Lucius with a little warmth add to him.**

**Je'nein cringed at those thoughts & sat down at a desk without looking to see who was sitting in the desk next to her. **

"**My my Masterson looks like you & I are to be partner up together." Said Draco with a smug look of triumph on his lovely Slytherin face.**

**Je'nein had not known who her sitting partner was before class, but now she didn't need to turn her head to see who her partner was. **

**She had recognized his voice well enough to know it was him sitting next to her.**

"**Oh geez thank you for that stunting report Captain Obvious, why I don't know what I'd do without you." Je'nein said sarcastically.**

"**Well I know of some things you could do with me, that you wouldn't be able to do without me." Draco said as he wiggled his eyes suggestively.**

"**Yeah & likelihood of me doing such things with you are like zero & none." Je'nein said with bluntly.**

"**Oh Masterson believe me I will have you & when I do, you won't want to leave me." Draco said seductively in Je'nein's ear.**

"**Oh….Really! Well then you better get to work, cause I'm not buying what your selling Malfoy." Je'nein said with a slight smirk riding on the corner of her face. **

**So for the next hour Je'nein had her eyes towards the front of the room as much as she disliked the idea & tried to ignore the fact that Draco was playing with her leg under the desk.**

**Finley the class bell had rung, Je'nein had quickly put her stuff in her bag & bolted out of the class as quick as her legs would aloud her.**

**Je'nein was thinking of how much she wanted to push Draco up against a wall & make him think that he had finely won their little battle of will & wits. **

**Then she would turn around & leave him while he was flying high in his triumph. **

**But Je'nein was interrupted not by Draco but by Erik.**

**Je'nein had forgotten about what her next class was & her feet had walked their way there on their own accord without a problem.**

**Je'nein was so in thought she didn't realize that she had entered the classroom & sat down on chorus raisers until, Erik had called off her name for roll call.**

**Then he waited for her to respond & then went over to her, then he tapped her on the shoulder.**

"**Miss Masterson are you ok or do you need to visit the nurse's office?" Asked Erik concerned about the girl that could possibly be his Christine.**

"**Oh…..I'm sorry Professor but I was deep in thought about someone." Said Je'nein.**

**Erik nodded his head hoping that someone was him, but he then turned his attention back to his class.**

"**Ok now that everyone is here, we are going to first test your singing range to see where you sit on the music scale." Said Erik with a silken voice.**

**Everyone looked as scared as mice to a cat about to pounce.**

**Erik went down the list of names by last name:**

**Brown**

**Granger**

**Malfoy**

**Masterson**

**Parkerson**

**Pavrti**

**Potter**

**Weasley**

**Erik was impressed, most of the class had talent in singing.**

**Especially Draco & Je'nein, which were pared up together again.**

**But it was Je'nein that had caught Erik's ear the most. **

**He listened to her voice very carefully & what he herd was pleasing to his ears.**

**What he herd was his Christine.**

**He was now thinking **_"Yes that's my Christine as I thought, I've found you my love at last!"_

**But Je'nein was not going to let him have that tho, for she loved someone else & she didn't realize it yet.**

**Cause unbeknownst to her the seed of love for a Malfoy had been planted in her by that of a kiss and by the end of the day she would be in the arms of a Malfoy without the thought of wanting to leave him.**

**Now that the hour had passed the class bell had rung letting the students know that the school day was over.**

**Eager students trailed out of the classroom & off to their common rooms or to visit with friends in the Great Hall.**

**Je'nein waited for the class leave so she wouldn't get pushed or trampled on.**

**Then Je'nein was just about to leave music class when all of a sudden she heard his voice singing out from the front of the classroom, Je'nein had turned around to see who it was that the voice belong to. **

**She found Erik standing at the front of the room. **

**He turn around & was smiling as he was singing. **

**He saw Je'nein standing near the classroom door looking confused & scared all at the same. **

**She stood their staring at him.**

**Erik started to walk to her & was half way when she started to back up with fear in her eyes. **

"**_No you can't be, no please don't be him_." Said Je'nein in a voice that match that of Christine's.**

"**_Sorry little one, but I'm who I am I can't change that all I know is I've missed you something dearly. And now that I've got you back, I'm never letting you go_." Erik said as he grabbed her & pulled her to him, and then he whispered in her ear. **

"**_You'll never be rid of me, cause I'm everywhere you are always & forever moi cher ange_." Erik said most seductively in Je'nein's ear causing her shiver to the sound of his angelic voice. **

**Erik was leading her to his office that was off to the side of the classroom & they were at the door, When all of a sudden three men brust into the room with their wands armed & aimed at Erik. **

**Je'nein was struggling to get away from Erik. **

**Draco was first to speak out of the three. **

"_**Let her go now, you monster or so help me to Merlin I will make you beg for death." **_**Said Draco sounding pissed & looking as tho he would rip Erik's head off with little or no problem nor any guilt to follow it. **

**Erik noticed Draco's eyes were voided of any humor that would say that he was joking. **

"_**Do you really think you, Potter, & the Great Lucius could bring me down?" **_**Asked Erik with a wickedly evil laugh that scared Je'nein to no end. **

"_**We don't think we know unlike you, you filthy beast!" **_**Said Lucius with anger seeping out of him but when looked at Je'nein his look had soften. Erik noticed this & couldn't help but point it out. **

"_**Awww it's looks as tho the Great Lucius has developed feelings for the pretty little Mudblood house traitor." **_**Erik said sounding aristocratic & as Pureblooded as Lucius & Draco. Lucius looked at Je'nein with surprize someone had just told him her darkest secret & the shock was just too much for him to handle. **

**So Lucius decided to lie about his true feelings for the girl, he knew it would break his blacken heart to do so but he had to. **

**To protect his families name & honour among the Wizarding World that & to protect his job at Hogwarts anyways his son would never look at him the same if he admitted feelings for Je'nein. **

**So he set out his carefully planed lie so no one would ask anything of it. _"How dare you think that I would want her, a Mudblood to sully my Pureblooded reputation! I'd rather be friends with Saint Potter here before I'd stoop low enough to be intimate with a filthy Mudblood." _Lucius said with a sneer of disgust for show to throw them off from the shocking truth. **

**The look on Je'nein's face was one of hate & hurt. **

**Erik looked again at Lucius & said. **

"_**Yeah that would be wrong wouldn't it, for a staff member & a student to be intimate with one another not to mention a Pureblood & Mudblood uhm……..Draco?" **_**Asked Erik now looking at Draco with a most wickedly evil smirk.**

**Draco now had that looked like as tho he was about to be shoot down by one of Voldemort's curses. **

**Not to mention that he blush & gulp.**

**Lucius looked over at his one & only son & he saw the look of how he himself felt about Je'nein in his son's eyes if not more. **

**But in that instant it all faded & the eyes turn sad, painful, & distant. **

**And Draco then said. **

"_**I haven't the foggest what you could be referring to Descorent, I have no wish to be with a Mudblood for the same reason as my father. Anyways if I had wanted to date a Mudblood, I would have hit up on Granger back in third year after she punched me!" **_**Draco said with his eyebrows raised.**

**At this point Harry had decided to intervene cause he had promised Je'nein that he would protect her from any & all harm. **

"_**Ok Descorent I think the time for chit-chat has past, I'll take you on here & now seeing as those two prats (Pointing at Lucius & Draco.) aren't up to the task. I guess that just means that I love her more than you two do, of course I should have figured you two wouldn't be able to see past your petty Pureblooded pride to see how much she cared for you once she started to let you into her heart!" **_**Shouted Harry.**

"_**Ok Potter I'll take ya on, but just be aware that you will lose that which is precious to you most by doing so!" **_**Said Erik sounding full of humor & smirking.**

"_**You know Descorent, I seriously doubt that." **_**Harry said sounding annoyed. **

**While Erik was watching Harry, he didn't notice that Lucius & Draco were casting non-verbal wandless magic on him. **

**After that they had charged towards Erik, Harry was the one to knock Erik down. **

**While Lucius & Draco got Je'nein out of the room, but not before Harry had gotten killed by Erik with a Avada Kedavra from behind.**

**Je'nein saw it. **

"_**Harry nooooooooo!" **_**Screamed Je'nein in udder disbelief.**

**But in the flash of a moment Draco picked Je'nein up & carried her while him & his father were running. **

**With this Erik had sent another round of Avada Kedavra towards Lucius & it hit it's target with Lucius's face in complete shock as he fell to the ground & died. **

**At that Draco turned around & put Je'nein down quickly & sent a Cruciatus Curse at Erik, Erik was hit in chest by the curse & fell down withering in horribly intense pain. **

**With that Draco then casted a Petrificus Totalus on Erik & then he casted another spell cause he was going to take him McGonagall's office so Erik could be taken to Askaban. **

"**Wingdarmium Leviosa." Draco said pointing to Erik. **

**With that Draco & Je'nein with Erik floating in tote started down the hallway. **

**Then as they were walking Draco with his free hand clasped Je'nein's hand softly & said **

"_**Je'nein I'm sorry for what I said back their I do want to be with you but you keep pushing me away, please Je'nein please tell me what I have to do to earn your love. Cause if I can't be with you, I would certainly die of a broken heart. Je'nein Christine Masterson I love you, it would honour me if you be my girlfriend what do you say?" **_**Asked Draco kindly & sweetly.**

"_**Well I guess you were right after all." **_**Je'nein said softly. **

"_**Right about what?" **_**Asked Draco. **

"_**About how I would be yours & wouldn't want to leave you once you caught me, cause now I don't want to be anywhere but with you Draco." **_**Je'nein said softly as she looked him in the eyes fully. ****_"So I'll take that as a yes." _Draco said as he bent down to give Je'nein a sweet loving kiss as light as a butterfly on a summer evening. **

**Je'nein this time let him kiss her as long as he wanted.**

**But not the less they had arrived at the Headmistress's office & called upon the Headmistress to let her know of the tragic events that had happened.**

**McGonagall called the Ministry of Magic & told them what had happen.**

**They came & cuffed Erik, then hauled him away to Azkaban.**

**Je'nein was relived to see him go & felt no regrets about who she picked in the end, she was happy & content about being with Draco.**

**The only thing she was sad about was that she lost a good friend due to someone's blinding lust for someone who she had once been in another**

**Lifetime. **

**But the next day rained gloom & heartache upon all of Hogwarts for McGonagall had made the announcement of Harry's & Lucius's untimely passing, as well as the arrest of Erik. **

**The whole student body took a moment of silence in rememberce. **

**From that day on the houses were untied as one & a peace & understanding was formed.**

**That day the Wizarding World was finely at peace & finely so was Je'nein & Draco. **

**The End.**


End file.
